Chained to You
by WhiteRose938
Summary: Set after 3x11. Caroline is stubborn, while Klaus is unyielding. Will the fact they are supposed to be enemies stop them from falling in love? After all, doesn't forbidden fruit taste the sweetest. Slight AU. COMPLETE. Epilogue added.
1. Chaining You

**Hello, **

**This is my first vampire diaries fanfiction although I've been a fan of the show from the beginning. :3 I'm an avid Klaroline fan, which is why I thought I'd make my first attempt to be about them. Speaking of Klaroline I don't know about you but I can't wait for the episode this Thursday. **

**Anyways I hope you enjoy this first chapter. Your feedback is welcome :D I plan to update twice a week. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

>She stared at the diamond bracelet wrapped around her wrist running her finger over the pattern. She had intended to return it - instead well... things were never meant to turn out like this.<p><em>*Flashback*<em>

_Caroline stormed up the steps of Klaus' new 'home' clutching a black velvet box. Pausing for a moment to gather herself she pounded on the door. _

_"Klaus! Open the door!" Caroline all but screamed. _

_Suddenly, the door flew open - one of Klaus' hybrids had opened it. Not bothering to wait Caroline pushed passed him dashing into the foyer with her vampire speed however, she did not get far as the hybrid caught her arm and flung her into a wall. _

_Caroline didn't even have a chance to groan before he had his hand wrapped around her throat choking the life out of her. Caroline struggled to push him off but a newly turned vampire was no match for a hybrid. What had she been thinking coming to confront Klaus here about the bracelet? She had pictured herself storming into the house, throwing the bracelet back at his face - letting him know that she was not willing to play mind games with him. The sound of footsteps interrupted her struggles. She looked towards the sound - speak of the devil himself. _

_"K-klaus, I see you have your guard dogs trained w-ell." She choked out, her vision getting fuzzy. _

_"Careful, Love. These are trained to bite as well but then again you know that don't you?" He smirked down at her. _

_Caroline released what could have been a feral growl. _

_"Leave Dominic." He commanded. _

_The hybrid pounced off Caroline and disappeared. _

_Caroline put a hand to her throat taking a deep breath of air. She looked up at Klaus who seemed content to just lean against the wall watching her regain her composure. Struggling slightly, she stood righting herself up again and readjusting her top. _

_"So darling, to what do I owe this pleasure?" _

_"You know what this is about!" Caroline hissed. She threw the velvet box at the insufferable hybrid. _

_Klaus caught it midair and in a second he was inches away from Caroline. He caught her arms just as she was about to retaliate his hands digging hard into her arms. _

_Caroline squirmed her fangs out, she fought to get free. _

_"I wouldn't be so quick to try to fight back." He spoke coolly. Caroline eyes widened in fear as she took in his furious expression. She stilled. Here she was stuck in a house full of hybrids at this originals beck and call trapped in the grasp of a deadly psychopathic killer. What was she thinking? Caroline berated herself while her eyes fixated themselves on a particularly interesting spot on the floor. _

_Taking in her submissiveness, Klaus released her. _

_"Now lets be civilized people." Caroline nodded. _

_Klaus held up the box nonchalantly in front of her face. "Care to explain why I had this flung at me?" _

_Caroline steeled herself, meeting the hybrids gaze. "I don't want it. I won't fall for whatever mind tricks you are trying to play with me. Why would you give it to me? We aren't friends! We aren't even on good terms. You are my enemy." Caroline jabbed his chest with her finger. Now it was her turn to be furious. _

_Klaus raised an eyebrow at fiery blond. _

_"Darling, I can do whatever I want." He reached over and tucked a blond strand behind her ear, his hands lingering dangerously near her neck._

_Caroline scoffed and rolled her eyes, trying to fight off her discomfort she swatted his hand away. _

_"I intend for you to wear this Caroline." He spoke evenly. _

_"You can't make me!" Caroline gasped covering her mouth with her hands. What had she just let slip out. Oh she was doomed, she cringed. _

_"Care to test that out?" _

_"Nope." Caroline squeeked her previous confidence vanished after a few moments in this mans presence. "In fact, I will be going now." She moved to walk away towards the door but Klaus was having none of it. _

_Grabbing her by the throat he pushed her against the wall, forcing her to look up at him. _

_"Since you've decided to be difficult...I guess I have no choice." Caroline whimpered. _  
><em>"Now, you will take this bracelet and you will wear it until I give you permission to remove it. Is that understood?" Klaus said compelling Caroline. <em>

_"Yes." She responded in a deadpan voice. He released her. Already her hands reached for the box taking out the bracelet and clasped the bracelet around her wrist. Inside Caroline was trying to fight off the compulsion. She did not like this at all. If only she stood even a small chance against Klaus, she would love to pummel him into the ground. _

_"There, now that wasn't so bad." he stated admiring the bracelet as it adorned her pale wrist. _

_"Pfft. If I wasn't compelled this wouldn't even be on me. Is this the only way you can get girls to accept gifts from you? Its completely understandable - being a demonic hybrid and all." Caroline glared at him. _

_Klaus graced her with one of his trademark smiles. _

_"Well? May I leave now your royal highness?" She said dripping with sarcasm. _

_"Go." _

_Caroline didn't waste a minute - she was gone already running back towards her home. Angry tears rising in her eyes. Why her? _

_*End Flashback*_

Caroline sat on her bed eyeing the bracelet furiously. She had been trying to remove the darn thing for the past few days. She had even asked her mom to try to take it off her but at the last moment she had unwillingly pulled her hand away.

Caroline slipped under the covers hugging her duvet close to her. What was Klaus' angle? Clearly, confronting him had failed - whats next?

-Meanwhile-

Klaus sipped at his drink, staring out the window, contemplating the days events. Soon the pieces would be in place. It wouldn't be fair to leave a certain baby blond vampire out of all the fun...

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Comments are always welcome. <strong>

**xoxo**


	2. Claiming You

**Hey Guys! **

**First off, thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews/story favorites/alerts! As you will see I've been hard at work to thank you for the wonderful words of encouragement. I was not expecting such a great response. So once again MERCI! (That was for the french reader(s) :D speaking of which I should try writing translating this into French to help with my writing and grammar). **

**Anyways, here is another chapter - I hope you'll like it and won't be scared off by the length. It includes some scenes with the originals :) some of Klaus' plans are revealed and basically leads up to the ball. Btw from here I will basically be deviating away from the tv series in terms of plot but I thought it would be appropriate to post this prior to tonight's episode. **

**Enjoy**

**Added an AN a the bottom sorry if you get alerts for this. **

* * *

><p>Caroline was sitting on her couch curled up with a book - a silly romance. She didn't want anything thought-provoking she already had too much on her mind. Her mother was characteristically absent - pulling long hours at work. After her fathers death, her mother and her barely spoke. Both were torn by grief but both had different methods of dealing with it. Her mother poured herself into her work while, Caroline was left needing someone to talk too. Her and Elena had bonded strongly over this event. She knew what Caroline was going through having lost both her parents. However, Elena was going through her own drama. What with the attempt on Alarics' life and the Stefan-Damon love triangle going on.<p>

Caroline sighed, she picked up the phone and called Matt.

"Hello?"

"Hi Matt. Its me."

"Caroline! How are you?"

Caroline sighed into the phone hearing Matts worried voice. "I'm fine. Just a bit lonely. What are you doing?"

"I just got off at the grill. Do you want me to stop by?"

"Sure."

"Great. I'll see you soon then."

Caroline ended the call. While she looked forward to Matt coming over but she couldn't help but have the nagging feeling she was encouraging his advances. Ever since the Tyler incident Matt had been getting quite friendly with her. Bringing her food, checking up on her, calling her for random chats. Caroline appreciated his friendship she just didn't want him to try to take it further than that.

It wasn't long before she heard a knock at the door. She opened it to find Matt holding a box of pizza and a bag with drinks, she gave him a toothy grin.

"Thanks Matt, here let me help you." Caroline reached out her right hand.

Matts gaze locked on to the expensive bracelet on her wrist. Noticing his gaze Caroline pulled her hand back quickly.

"Well are you going to stand there all night? Come in silly." She teased trying to distract him.

"Um ya sure." Matt stepped inside. "Caroline where did you get that bracelet?"  
>"Oh this? It was a present from my mother." Matt furrowed his eyebrows. "For my birthday." Caroline quickly added trying to find a suitable excuse for its presence.<p>

"Right..." Matt seemed unsure about the answer she gave but he shrugged it off. He was looking forward to a night of just hanging out on Caroline's couch eating pizza and watching tv.

…...Elsewhere...

"KOL!" Rebekah screeched running after her brother. At vampire speed both were creating a whirlwind in what had previously a neat house. This did not go unnoticed by a certain hybrid.

Frustrated he left the quiet of his library to see what the problem was now.

Grabbing his brother by the scruff of shirt just as he was running by he managed to tear it from the force of stopping him.

Eyes turning a murderous yellow his voice rumbled. "What did you do now?"

Kol was unfazed and shrugged, throwing Klaus a cold stare. He rarely spoke especially when it came to Klaus.

"There you are you little..."Rebekah paused catching sight of Klaus. She was still not on speaking terms with Klaus although she no longer wanted him dead (she guessed).

Klaus rolled his eyes at her attitude. She'll come around, he thought, he wasn't really concerned and proceeded to release his brother from his grip.

"Kol give me back my jeans" Rebekah stated calmly not even bothering to make eye contact with her other brother.

"No!They're positively indecent. You should not be walking around showing your legs like that. Why don't you wear something proper like a dress?" He retorted, hiding said jeans behind his back.

Rebekah groaned. "Kol, we've been over this! Why do you have to be so difficult? They're a perfectly acceptable piece of clothing nowadays. Men and women wear pants. You should see some of my dresses they show a lot more!"

"True but still no."

Rebekah pouted. "But they're my favorite pair. Please Kol."

Kol looked like he was deep in thought considering this. "Hmm...maybe but in return you will take me out?"

"Not if your going to react like this to every little thing you don't approve of."

"Only when it regards you little sister." He grinned. "So whats it going to be?" He dangled the jeans in front of her temptingly.

Rebekah narrowed her eyes, fuming. "Fine! But if you embarrass me and I'll put you back in that coffin myself."

Kol flashed her a smile, throwing the jeans back at her. "Excellent. Lets go. I'll get Finn, we've been stuck in this bloody house for far too long."

Rebekah didn't respond but simply stormed off to change into her jeans. Why couldn't her brothers bother someone else?

"Stupid Klaus," She muttered under her breath blaming him for all of this.

The brother in question had been watching the exchange with annoyance. How long would these siblings of his continue to cause chaos in his already chaotic life? He found he had to remind himself of the troubles, he had to go through to get them back and keep them save over the centuries. He made a note to thank Stefan sometime. Reentering his sanctuary he found it had been disturbed. Sitting in his high-back leather chair was none other than his mother, her eyes skimming over the papers spread out on his desk.

Klaus growled. He had told his family no one was to enter this room, he should have figured she wouldn't listen.

"Mother," He greeted not bothering to hide his annoyance.

"I thought we should have a little chat." She responded unfazed by the tone of his voice. Her long blond hair was pinned up in a matronly bun. Coupled with the modern clothes she wore, the style looked so out of place on the woman who he had always seen in long flowing dresses.

Klaus remained silent, settling on peering out the large window in his office.

"What are you planning to do?" Esther urged her inarticulate son.

"Shouldn't you already know?" Klaus scoffed, referring to her mothers powers to foresee the future.

She gave him a knowing smile. "Perhaps. But not the details. For instance, I know you intend to leave this place. But when and why I don't know."

"Mystic Falls, holds no interest for me aside from the doppelganger, the entire town is one big migraine waiting to happen." His face scrunched up at the thought of all the troubles he had encountered here.

Esther let out a chilling laugh. "Klaus, you haven't changed one bit. You still can't see the bigger picture even when its staring you in the face."

An angry growl emitted from the hybrid in question. He didn't appreciate being insulted - mother or no mother.

"Why don't you shed some light on the situation then mother dearest. Its obvious you want too." Glaring at her, he suddenly found himself wishing he had a drink in his hands.

Esther smiled. "Klaus you'd better watch yourself. I might have forgiven you but don't think I have any qualms about harming you. I wanted to see this family whole again but don't think for one second I forgot what you did." Klaus remained silent.

"Now, use that head of yours. Think Klaus what brought you here?"

"The doppelganger."

"Yes, and what brought her here? What brought the witches here? The vampires? The werewolves? You can't think its a bloody coincidence this town has attracted an array of supernaturals over the centuries or are you just that naive Klaus?"

Klaus seemed to consider this seriously, his witch of a mother had made a strong point. "What is it then? he asked. "I doubt there is some supernatural magnet hidden somewhere in this god forsaken town, that is responsible for this."

Esther shrugged, shuffling through random papers. Klaus scoffed.

"I will find out. My instincts are telling me there's more to this...I must investigate. Until then this family will not move." She informed him, unflinching as he punched the wall with great force. It was a credit to the builder that the wall did not crumble.

"You will not tell me what to do mother! You are not in charge!" He yelled, eyes gaining their yellowish quality.

"I am also planning to throw a glamorous party to meet all the townspeople. It will be useful to know people in order to get to the bottom of this. Rebekah mentioned something about the founding families..." She trailed off completely ignoring her sons outburst. "I have already prepared the invitations. I hope you shall help me with the preparations." It was not a question.

"Mother..." Klaus warned, his patience was wearing thin.

Esther stopped in her musing meeting his gaze. A staring contest began, minutes later it was Klaus who looked away.

"Fine. Play your games mother but don't interfere with my plans."

"So, what are you planning to do?"

Klaus sneered. "Well first things first. I need to replenish my supply of hybrids. I heard rumors of a pack in Montana, I will investigate. I trust you won't cause trouble while I'm gone - a week or so at most. As an after thought Klaus added, " and I plan to take Elena with me just in case you get any ideas."

"Oh Klaus how could you think that? I wouldn't dream of it." Esther plastered her most innocent smile on her face.

Klaus eyed his mother suspiciously.

"I should probably bring some additional protection for her..." he mused, "The blond will do."

"Who?"

"Caroline."

Esther shrugged nonchalantly as if this was beneath her concern. "Alright, son. I'll leave you to brood." She rose elegantly from her seat and disappeared from the room.

A few days had passed after their conversation and the previously silent house was filled with activity, much to Klaus chagrin. He preferred quiet and structure unless, it was him that was stirring up the trouble. His mother and sister had been working hard adding feminine details to the manor he had build. They had brought in gardeners for landscaping the grounds - creating several beautiful gardens that even he had approved off in the end. Chandeliers were brought in to hang in the ballroom and various other decorations were placed here and there.

At times like these Klaus envied the Salvatore brothers secluded in their still very masculine boarding house - he doubted they had to deal with flowery arrangements or the color pink that had somehow been slowly finding its way into the house. From the pale pink towels in the downstairs bathroom to the pink flower arrangement in the dining room. Klaus was disgusted but even after destroying these objects they reappeared brighter than ever the next day.

For the most part his siblings left him to his own devices, no doubt they were still getting over his betrayal. He didn't mind. Klaus had been busy as well. He smirked as he ran his fingers over the white box in front of him, it came all the way from New York a special order for a special little someone.

Klaus pulled out his cellphone and pressed auto-dial. He began humming while waiting for the phone to be answered.

"Yes?"

"Tyler, why don't you be a dear and drop by? I would love to catch up. Oh and do be quick about it." Klaus ordered through the phone.

Tyler growled as he shut off his cell. Already he could feel the pull of his sire bond urging him to go see Klaus. He was getting better, well at least he was aware of the bond now. He hadn't faced Caroline since the incident, not even when he had heard of her fathers death despite feeling the need to be there for her. It tore him up inside but what he had done was unforgivable. Instead, he took a page out of Twilight and satisfied his need to see her by stealing glimpses of her going to school or sitting on her porch, just to make sure she was okay.

The sire bond strengthened its persuasion. Feeling his control slipping away Tyler gave up and went to his car. He couldn't help but feel apprehensive that this meeting would not end well for him.

Reaching the grand manor he was surprised by the changes that had taken place since the last time he had been here. As he made his way past the flurry of workers running left and right he ran into a certain blond vampire he wouldn't mind not seeing again.

"Rebekah." He greeted coldly.

She eyed him. Then called over her shoulder. "Kol, tell Klaus one of his little dogs is here to see him." A man appeared at her side, he examined 'the dog' committing his face to memory.

"Tyler Lockwood." He greeted holding out his hand to the original.

Kol looked at the outstretched hand in disgust. "Lets go, Rebekah. I'll go get Klaus."

And so Tyler was left standing in the courtyard awkwardly until Klaus came sauntering out of the house baring a large box wrapped with a black silk bow.

"Tyler. Glad you came." Klaus grinned.

"What do you want?" Tyler hissed.

"Well if you are going to be so rude..."He paused pointedly. "I need you to deliver this for me." He continued motioning to the box.

"What is it?"

"A present - I don't want you opening it. Don't worry its nothing dangerous." Klaus mentioned noting Tyler's apprehensive face.

What Tyler wasn't expecting was what he said next. "I want you to go now and give it to Caroline."

"WHAT?"

Klaus growled.

"Maybe, I didn't make myself clear. Go give this to Caroline. You know pretty, blond, about this tall." Klaus indicated with his hands.

Tyler was gaping too shocked to take it in but he nodded taking the box.

"There's a good boy." Klaus patted him.

Tyler let out a snarl. "I'm not your delivery boy."

Klaus smirked, both knowing that he was going to be anything Klaus asked him to be - at least for the time being. "You may leave now."

Tyler turned to leave when he heard Klaus call out to him. "Wait, make sure you give this to her too." Klaus walked over handing him a champagne colored envelope.

Tyler swiped it out of Klaus' hand and stalked off.

...

Caroline was at home cleaning up the dishes from the dinner she had just had with her mom when she heard the door bell ring. Wondering who it could be at this hour she walked over to the door. What she saw made her freeze mid-step. Tyler.

He was standing there in his black leather jacket, eyes downcast.

Caroline did not bother opening the door but called out from behind it.

"What are you doing here Tyler?"

"Caroline...I..." He began before Caroline cut him off.

"No! Don't apologize I can't believe you did that to me. What makes you think I want to see you again?" She said angrily.

She noticed him grimace through the glass pane on her door. Immediately, she understood. Klaus. She stepped away from the door in fear. Was he here to kill her? Klaus had said he wouldn't kill her on her birthday, he hadn't made any similar promises regarding the rest of the days in the year. Hearing steps upstairs, Caroline was reminded that her mother was home too.

Caroline steeled herself for a fight, - expecting Tyler to break through the door any second. She would defend her mother even if it killed her.

Noting her fear, Tyler looked away in shame then quickly reassured her. "I'm not here to hurt you, he told me to give you this..." He said holding up a box.

Caroline released a breath she had been holding. "Will you let me in?" He asked peering in at her through the glass.

Caroline shook her head. No.

"Leave it by the door. I'll get it once your gone."

Tyler looked as if he was going to say something but thought better of it. He nodded placing the package on the porch along with the note, and disappeared into the night.

Caroline stayed rooted in place for several moments before she gathered the courage to step outside. Grabbing what he had left by the door she ran upstairs to investigate.

The blond vampire glared at the box and envelope for a long time before reaching tentatively for the lather.

Caroline was taken aback by what the envelope contained; an invitation to a ball thrown by the originals.

"That's rich." She laughed to herself. Next she peered at the large box even more curious now as to its contents.

Opening it carefully, praying it would not trigger a bomb detonation (you can never be too safe with packages from Klaus) Caroline could not help but let out a loud gasp at what she found inside.

Pulling it out of the box carefully, Caroline held up the gorgeous deep blue dress to herself. There was also a silver shawl to accompany this beautiful creation in the box, she noted. Having a weakness for beautiful clothes Caroline could not resist trying it on. It fit her like a glove. Running a hand over the soft material she felt a shiver run down her spine as she remembered who this was from and where it was intended to be worn. The first thought that ran through her mind was how did he get her measurements? Caroline shook her head too scared to contemplate the various ways.

"Lets stick with lucky guess." She whispered to herself. It is then that a small white note at the bottom of the box catches her attention. She turned it over in her hand.

_"I claim the first dance. Klaus."_

"Insufferable idiot!" Caroline seethed, and proceeded to rip up the note into minuscule pieces. Who did he think he was? "_Claiming_" a dance. Ha! As if.

"I'll show him." She promises to no one in particular, ignoring the little voice in her head that reminded her the last time she had tried it had not gone so well.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this chapter. <strong>

**P.s. what do you think of the length? Is it too long? Should I go back to my shorter chapters? Let me know.**

**AN: *Spoilers* Okay, so I had not watched Dangerous Liaisons when I wrote this chapter (obviously - seeing as I posted this at 2am on Thursday) so you could imagine by surprise when the whole Klaus giving Caroline the dress and a note requesting a dance happened! I felt like my story had come to life :P and felt like sharing in my excitement hehe. Also wanted to say, that there won't be another update until Monday. But here is a little preview... **

Caroline groaned as she awoke. Where was she?

Opening her eyes she found herself laid out on a black leather couch, jumping up quickly she tried to get her bearings. Judging from the furniture and decorations around her, she concluded this was an upscale hotel room. She peaked behind the blinds covering the windows, and couldn't help but jump back a bit when she realized how high up the room was. One thing Caroline always had a weakness for was heights. Judging from the glimpse she got she knew she was no longer in Mystic Falls but where...

The door creaked open. Caroline reacted fast using her vampire speed she slammed who ever had just walked in into the wall by the door.

Fangs out she hissed threateningly. Her bravery was quickly replaced by fear when she noted who she was holding onto.

"I see you've woken up." Klaus greeted with a smile not seeming to care that she had him pinned against a wall.

"What am I doing here? Where did you take me?..." Caroline fumed. So many questions so little breath.

"Shhhh..." Klaus placed a finger over her lips effectively silencing her. "We'll have plenty of time for talking later..."

This time it was Caroline who interrupted. "I don't want to spend ANY time with you. I'm going to go return to Mystic Falls now you psychotic kidnapper.

Klaus smirked. "You did seem to mind my company last night when I..."Caroline blushed furiously as memories of the night before flooded her mind. Never again, she promised herself.

**Hehe I'm so evil leaving you guys on a cliffhanger. :D This weeks episode was amazing! Anyways enjoy the rest of the week you guys! 3**


	3. Possessing You

**Hey guys,**

**First off, I'd like to apologize about the delay. I've been battling with 4 exams this week so its been quite busy. But I think this chapter will make it up :) plus its extra long. I loved this weeks' episode and of course the previous weeks. The plot in the show is getting really intense. I wish they came out with a new episode every day the week long wait between episodes is killing me. **

**Just a note on the story; from here on the story will begin deviating from tv show. I did borrow a few lines for this chapter so no infringement intended. **

**Enjoy**

**p.s A huge shout out to everyone who has reviewed thank you so much xoxo**

* * *

><p>Caroline hummed to herself as she prepared herself for the party. Pulling her hair up into a bun she styled it leaving a few wisps of hair to frame her face. Applying some mascara and lip-gloss she cannot help but stare at herself approvingly in the mirror. She twirled around slowly watching the dress swivel around her. She loved the dress despite, hating the person who had given it to her. Oh she had tried to find another but nothing she owned could compare so eventually she gave in and decided to wear the dress.<p>

Glancing at the time she saw that it was getting late. Grabbing the matching silver shawl off her chair she ran out of her room making her way to her car. Getting in the drivers seat was a challenge.

"Well this ruins the Cinderella moment." Caroline muttered to herself as she struggled to arrange herself in the car without ruining the dress. Driving was going to be hell in her heels. Annoyed by the time she backed out of her driveway Caroline found herself asking why she was going in the first place.

Arriving at her designation Caroline let out a little gasp at the gorgeous mansion that seemed to have been transformed overnight. It put Tyler's mansion to shame. Stepping up the marble steps Caroline eyed the hybrid "doormen" with slight suspicion. She guessed they were here for security purposes.

Bowing slightly they opened the door for her. Caroline flashed them a smile and entered the ritzy party. It was a room filled with elegant gowns and formal tuxedos. Soft classical music flirted through the air. Servers through the crowds of people offering flutes of champagne and orderves to the guests.

Feeling nervous Caroline grabbed a flute and drowned the liquid it contained in one big gulp. It was then that she made eye contact with the man she had hoped to avoid. She gulped apprehensively, when he threw her a smile and seemed to be making his way towards her.

Caroline looked left and right looking for an escape path. Spotting Elena at the opposite side of the room she rushed over to her side.

"Elena!" Caroline called.

"Oh, Caroline! I didn't know you were coming..." Elena greeted. "You look beautiful!"

"Why thank you." Caroline smiled. "You don't look so shabby yourself. Why are you tucked away in the corner like this?" Caroline noted.

Elena sighed. "Avoiding two brothers. I need a break from them."

"Why didn't you just say so? I can steal you away right now if you wish - I grow tired of this town." A voice suddenly drawled behind Caroline causing her to gasp.

"Klaus." Elena's eyes narrowed at the hybrid.

"Don't you know its rude to eavesdrop?" Caroline shot at him.

Klaus took her hand. " A word Caroline."

Caroline was about to protest when she felt his grip on her hand tighten in warning.

"Fine." She rolled her eyes. "Elena I'll be right back."

"Are you sure? I can go get..."

Caroline shook her head and let Klaus lead her away as Elena stared after her friend worried Klaus would try something.

"Where are you taking me?" Caroline hissed. " And let go of my hand your hurting it."

Klaus didn't reply but let go of her hand. He paused in the empty hallway, turning towards her.

"You were avoiding me." He stated.  
>Caroline grinned. "Wow and here I had you pegged for a brainless brute."<p>

"Darling, watch your language. Your in my house now."

"Is that a threat?"

"No..." Klaus whispered, stepping closer to the blond beauty - tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

Caroline stepped back swatting his hand away. "Don't touch me!" She wanted to leave - why did she agree to follow him.

"I want to show you something." Klaus said motioning her to follow him as he proceeded to open a door that revealed a large study.

Curiosity won over Caroline and she followed him.

"Wow!" Caroline exclaimed as she took in the paintings in the room. She walked over to a table filled with half finished sketches. Some looked like they were made recently - landscapes of the town.

Her eyebrows furrowed. "D-did you do these?" Her fingers grazing over one of the sketches of a woman.

Klaus stepped up behind her. "Most, some I snatched from the Louvre."

Caroline turned gasping. "You didn't!"

Klaus chuckled. "Its not my fault the curators were so easily compelled." He defended himself.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "So typical of you. Where did you get this dress? And the bracelet? Steal it off of someone?"

Klaus smiled. "Rest assured it was worn by a princess almost as beautiful as you."

Caroline scoffed looking away. "Is that the pick up line your using now? Because its not working."

Klaus remained silent.

"Where did you draw this?" Caroline inquired pointing to a particularly beautiful landscape.

"The Loire Valley." Seeing her confused expression he specified, " In France."

"Oh. I've never been anywhere..."Caroline mused.  
>"I'll take you. Where-ever you want. Rome. Paris. Tokyo." He grinned at her.<p>

Caroline laughed heartily. "Wow where is this coming from Klaus? We're on opposite sides remember."

Klaus smirked. "Oh Caroline why do you have to make things so complicated? I like you. Your beautiful, smart and strong." He complimented his eyes softening towards her.

Caroline felt uncomfortable under his gaze. Usually he was either glaring or mischievous or had his trademark emotionless expression on.

"I'll give you whatever you want." Klaus spoke softly.

Caroline hardened herself a fury ran through her and before she knew it she was ranting. "really Klaus - you expect me to just jump in your arms. You killed my friends aunt! Caused so much pain and hardships in not only my life but that of my friends. Are you so used to just snapping your fingers and getting what you want? Is this why you've been giving me these - these presents? I can't be bought Klaus and if you actually knew or cared about me you would know that!"

"Caroline..." Klaus's expression darkened.

"No! I'm not stopping until you hear what I have to say." Caroline huffed. "I bet this is why you feel the need to constantly compel people or sire them..." She spat. "Otherwise, they wouldn't put up with your shit, bending over backwards to meet your demands! If your that afraid of being alone or betrayed maybe you should stop acting like such a bastard and stop ruining people's lives!"

Klaus let out a low growl, overturning the desk they had been standing over.

Caroline stepped back in fear but she didn't regret her outburst. He had it coming.

"Caroline, darling . I think its best you leave now." Klaus' eyes burned bright amber.

Caroline didn't need any further encouragement. She left.

Klaus stood there letting the anger roll through him. She had found the right buttons to push and he had not been prepared to deal with the onslaught of emotions she had caused. If she wanted to play hard to get fine let her but he always gets what he wants...

Unknowingly, there was another who had watched the scene that had just taken place with intrigue. Moving away so as not to be found out the figure went in search of the spirited blond.

Caroline struggled with the ignition in her car. Why wasn't her car starting? Eventually giving up and wiping the angry tears she had shed away she prepared to go inside again intent on finding Elena or maybe Matt who she had seen earlier. They could help her or give her a ride home at least.

Re-entering the party, Caroline walked in trying to keep from being noticed lest she run into Klaus again. She combed the large hall but found no one she knew that she wanted to ask for help.

It was then she noticed a familiar figure disappear upstairs. Matt.

As she walked in the general direction Matt had walked in her senses were overcome with the smell of fear and pain.

Approaching the balcony she saw Matt on his knees his hand being held or more accurately being crushed by an original vampire she had not had the 'pleasure' of meeting yet.

"Let him go!" She shouted. Her fangs were out.

The vampire looked up smiling maliciously. "Ah Blondie. I've been looking for you." He dropped Matts hand and moved to kick him out of the way. Immediately, Caroline was there using her vampire strength and speed to punch him squarely in the jaw. Not expecting her violent reply he had been unable to avoid the hit. A loud crack resounded in the air as a bone cracked.

As the original was nursing his now broken jaw, Caroline dropped down beside Matt.

"Are you okay? Lets get you out of here."

Matt was nearly unconscious from the pain his eyes rolling back in his head.

This time it was Caroline who was unprepared as the original grabbed her by her hair yanking her back roughly.

"That wasn't a smart move." He hissed dangerously in her ear. His jaw already healed.

Caroline shrieked, moving to try at get him off but this time he used his strength crushing her against one of the marble pillars by the entrance of the balcony. Pinning her arms to her side effectively trapping her, he bent forward. A predator closing in for the kill.

"I heard your lovers spat downstairs." He smiled watching her eyes widened.

"Let go of me you creep." She glared right back at him. "And for the record we aren't lovers I hate Klaus!"

"Hmm interesting. Well it doesn't matter Klaus seems to be quite taken by you. Hurting you will hurt him won't it?" He smirked watching the panicked look that suddenly over took her. He leaned closer still - nibbling at her neck drawing blood. Caroline squirmed whimpering slightly as he continued his onslaught on her neck. She began fighting even harder to get out of this twisted vampires hold.

"Didn't your mother teach you how to act around women?" An angry voice inquired.

Caroline looked up at who had spoken. "Damon."

The vampire holding her suddenly released turning towards the intruder in that instance, Damon was on him throwing him over the balcony, jumping over himself shortly after he landed on the original and proceeded to pummel him finishing him off (albeit temporarily) by snapping his neck.

From the front doors, spilled out Stefan followed by the rest of the original family.

"Damon, what are you doing?Have you gone crazy!" Stefan inquired.

"Maybe..." He gazed up at Elena who had just run out. " I didn't mean to cause a problem." He intoned before proceeding to turn around and stalk away from the cursed house. He had anger to vent and needed a drink. Badly.

Caroline, watched from the balcony then quickly turned to Matt.

"Let me heal you." She said holding Matt upright. She bit her wrist drawing blood and held it up to Matts mouth letting him drink some of her blood. She watched as his hand began to heal before finally releasing her hold on him.

"Thanks, Caroline." Matt groaned his body still feeling the effect of his injury.

Just then Caroline sensed someone standing in the doorway. She looked up. Klaus took in the sight of her healed but bloodied neck and Matt lying on the ground. There would be hell to pay when Kol woke up.

Matt stood. "I think I'll go home now."

"Are you sure your okay to drive?" Caroline asked worried.

"Yeah feeling fine. I need to get out of here." That being said he brushed past Klaus leaving the two of them alone.

Caroline met Klaus' gaze and touched her neck gingerly. "I think I will go home too."

She moved to walk past him but Klaus reached out and grabbed her wrist.  
>"Caroline. I'm sorry - it will never happen again." He promised.<p>

"What are you the only one who is allowed to harm me? Feeling possessive are we?" She pulled away and rushed past him. Not bothering with her car - she just used her vampire speed to get her home. Ensuring to call a tow truck to get her car home for her.

Caroline cleaned herself in the bathroom and proceeded to collapse on her bed both emotionally and physically exhausted.

"Stupid Originals." She murmured as she drifted off to sleep.

…...

The next day Caroline awoke feeling refreshed. She was also filled with resolve - she needed a vacation away from Mystic Falls and all this drama at least for a day or two. Little did she know what the day had planned.

Caroline didn't know where she'd go but she didn't care. She was scared, confused, angry and left feeling helpless. So many emotions flew through her she couldn't handle them all at once but she also refused to turn off her humanity.

Checking her phone she saw she had a couple of texts from Damon and Elena both asking if she was okay. Responding that she was fine she searched for a small suitcase she had bought several years ago but had yet to use. Stuffing various items of clothing into it as well as some other necessities such as, blood bags she proceeded to zip up her suitcase.

Elizabeth Forbes stood in the door way of her daughters room watching her frantically pack. She was concerned. Her daughter had arrived sans car and locked herself in her room last night. This morning a tow truck had brought the car back.

"Caroline, where are you going?" She asked her daughter watching as she froze at the sound of her voice.

Caroline spun around looking guilty. "Mom I-uh..."

"Do you need to talk?" Sheriff Forbes walked towards her daughter placing a hand comfortingly on her shoulder.

Caroline slumped over, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"I just need to go get away for a day or two. So much has been happening and I just need it to stop. Will you let me go?" Caroline spoke fervently.  
>Her mother sighed. "Your a big girl, Caroline. I trust you to make your own decisions. I'm just worried about you..."<p>

Caroline pulled her mother into a hug. "I'm sorry. I just need to be on my own for a bit. I love you mom."

"I love you too. Here take my car I heard somethings wrong with yours."

Caroline was about to protest but her mother assured her that she could use her police car to get around. Thanking her mom she grabbed the suitcase and ran to the car already she felt her spirits lifting.

…...

Elena had woken that morning with a pounding headache. The party last night had partly been a disaster partly due to Damon interrupting the conversation she was having with Esther. Not to mention the fight(s) that ensued afterwords. She had not meant what she had said to Damon after he had told her he loved her.

Truth was she had been having more than just friendly feelings for Damon. It had been starting since before he had been bitten and she had kissed him. However, she didn't want to become Kathrine. On top of that she didn't want to start anything with him what if something happened to him because of her. He had already gotten hurt countless times...plus look at how her relationship with Stefan ended, now he was back to being an emotionless ripper no thanks to her. Was it some doppelganger curse - falling in love for two guys - brothers no less?

Lost in her thoughts Elena made her way down to the kitchen. As she opened the cupboards searching for a mug it finally struck her how eerily quiet the house was.

"Jeremy?" She called. Silence. "Alaric?" Starting to panic she reached for the drawer to get a knife to defend herself with.

Before she could even open it a hand covered her mouth. She screamed struggling to get away from her unknown assailant. It was then she saw that he (as she determined from his physic) was holding a needle filled with something.

He moved to inject her. Her eyes widened in fear. What was that? Giving another scream as the needle pricked her arm. She was out cold soon after. The man grabbed the unconscious girl, carrying her outside where his boss was waiting in a car.

All Jeremy and Alaric would find when they came to would be a note saying that Elena would be gone on an extended vacation but would be back soon.

…...

Caroline was driving blasting music on the radio.

_Turn away 'cause I need you more_  
><em>Feel the heartbeat in my mind<em>

Caroline couldn't help but think of Klaus and his twisted proposal. Of what exactly? She wasn't sure what he had been propositioning last night.

_Its the way I'm feeling I just can't deny _  
><em>But I've gotta let it g<em>o

She shook her head. What did it matter what he wanted. She knew what she wanted and it was definitely not him. However, that still didn't stop her from feeling the slightest bit of attraction towards him. To top it off she had seen a glimpse of a side of him that she wouldn't mind getting to know better. Sometimes she liked to imagine a different time and place, one where he wasn't an evil maniac. Maybe, there could have been something then...

_We found love in a hopeless place _  
><em>We found love in a hopeless place <em>

Caroline was distracted by her own thoughts, she had begun speeding down the road faster and faster.

It was then a black blur appeared in front of the road. Screeching she slammed on the brakes but it was too late the car ploughed through whatever had gotten in front of the car.

"Oh no no no!" Caroline scrambled to get out of the drivers seat once she put the car in park. She really hoped whoever she had hit was okay. Jumping out she walked up slowly to the unmoving person. There was quite a bit of blood.

Turning the person over she gasped. Caroline recognized the girl as one of Klaus' hybrids. She was still alive but out cold for now. Caroline proceeded to drag the girl off the empty highway. She couldn't just leave her on the road, hybrid or not. However, Caroline seemed to have forgotten that wolves tend to hunt in packs...

She didn't even have a chance to scream when she felt someone grab her head and snap it.

Darkness...

Caroline groaned as she awoke. Where was she?

Opening her eyes she found herself laid out on a black leather couch, jumping up quickly she tried to get her bearings. Judging from the furniture and decorations around her, she concluded this was an upscale hotel room. She peaked behind the blinds covering the windows, and couldn't help but jump back a bit when she realized how high up the room was. One thing Caroline always had a weakness for was heights. Judging from the glimpse she got she knew she was no longer in Mystic Falls but where...

The door creaked open. Caroline reacted fast using her vampire speed she slammed who ever had just walked in into the wall.

Fangs out she hissed threateningly. Her bravery was quickly replaced by fear when she noted who she was holding onto.

"I see you've woken up." Klaus greeted with a smile not seeming to care that she had him pinned against a wall.

"What am I doing here? Where did you take me?..." Caroline fumed. So many questions so little breath.

"Shhhh..." Klaus placed a finger over her lips effectively silencing her. "We'll have plenty of time for talking later..."

This time it was Caroline who interrupted. "I don't want to spend ANY time with you. I'm going to go return to Mystic Falls now you psychotic kidnapper."

Klaus smirked. "Oh come on my company is not that bad. Besides, take advantage of this to travel a bit. See the world. Besides I have a feeling you'll be wanting to stay."

"Cocky much." Caroline rose her eyebrow at her captor. It was then she heard a soft moan coming from a room, she had not gone into. Her eyes widened, rushing over, she threw the door open and found Elena sprawled out on the bed.

"Elena!" She appeared by her side, checking her for injuries. She appeared to be coming to.

"Don't worry she's fine." Klaus drawled from the door way leaning against the frame nonchalantly.

"What do you mean she's fine? She's been knocked out and kidnapped and...your crazy let us go right now!"

"Unfortunately, I can't do that sweet heart. You see I need her here where I can be sure she safe away from my family and just for the convenience of having fresh doppelganger blood to make my new hybrids."

Caroline gaped at him.

"And you see I thought you'd be perfect as additional protection for her. Besides I thought it would be fun to have you around. Get to know you more." Klaus gave the shocked blond a suggestive wink. Laughing as he took in her furious expression.

"Can't you take no for an answer? I don't like you - I don't want to be anywhere near you!" She shouted.

Klaus appeared in front of her, looking furious with a hungry look in his eyes. His fingers trailed up her neck, brushing lightly against her cheeks.

He's going to kill me - was the thought that ran through her mind. What she hadn't expected was the sudden onslaught of his lips. This was not an innocent kiss, it was an angry and domineering. His body pressed against hers demanding she return it. She instinctively trembled beneath him. It wasn't until several seconds later that her thoughts caught up with her. In her moment of clarity she pushed him away.

"How could you do that?" Caroline spoke her eyes filled with anger (and just a bit of lust if she was honest with herself).

"You said it yourself Caroline I don't take no for an answer. In fact, I always get what I want and it just so happens I want you." Silence. "What no angry retort, Love?" He placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. "I'll be back later. Don't run, my hybrids are outside." He held her stunned gaze for a moment then disappeared out of the room.

Caroline stood there - fear locking her place. She had not taken his advances seriously brushing them aside as part of his crazy mind games. She didn't think he had been so serious about his 'pursuit'. Caroline cursed herself knowing that her constant reject was probably making this funner for him. He was the kind of guy who would like a chase. She wouldn't give in though - she needed to get away...

"Caroline? Is that you?" A weak voice came from the bed.

"Yes its me. How are you feeling?" She looked down worriedly at her friend.

"My head hurts. What happened?" Elena sat up rubbing her forehead, then taking in her surroundings she added, " And where are we?"

Caroline sucked in a breath. "Umm...well I don't know where we are but umm...don't freak out but Klaus basically kidnapped us."

"WHAT!" Elena screamed.

Caroline cringed covering her ears from the sound. Sometimes having super hearing wasn't much of a blessing.

"Calm down, Elena." Caroline tried to comfort her friend and proceeded to explain the situation to her.

"We're going back sooner or later anyways. And not to worry we'll get out of here - I promise. I'm not a vampire for nothing." Caroline finished with more confidence than she actually felt.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think? :P I'd appreciate your opinions.<strong>

**I used Rihanna's lyrics from "We Found Love" (again no infringement intended). I was actually listening to the song earlier today and I just couldn't help but feel that it relates to Klaus and Caroline's relationship (minus the drugs :P) so I thought I'd sneak it in. **

**Hope you stick around - I will be updating as soon as possible :D**


	4. Holding You

**Hey guys, **

**Thank you for all of your encouraging reviews! Here's yet another chapter just for you. There's lots of goodies in this one. :P I think you guys will enjoy. **

**Well I hope you like...**

* * *

><p>Caroline and Elena paced the confines of their room thinking of an escape plan.<p>

"Maybe one of us should create a distraction while the other escapes." Elena suggested.

Caroline considered this - would Elena make it out of the building? She chewed on her lower lip - and what would the distraction be?

"I don't think that's such a good idea Elena - If even one of them chases after you..." Caroline left the sentence hanging.

Elena nodded. "I was actually thinking of something a bit different. I'd be the distraction...you run."

"What? No, Elena I couldn't leave you here."

"But Caroline he needs me alive. He won't hurt me, you on the other hand..."

Caroline shuddered at her implication knowing it was true.

"I think I'd rather take my chances..."

"Please, if you get away you can let the others know where we are."

"No, listen we both go or none of us do. End of story. We'll keep thinking of ideas. Too bad - the room doesn't have huge vents we could crawl through like in all those action movies." Caroline laughed.

Elena smiled. "Speaking of action movies - let's see what's on tv."

Caroline nodded. "Let me see if we could get some snacks."  
>Elena raised her brow. "From the demonic hybrids keeping us prisoner?"<p>

Caroline smiled, walking towards the door. "Well, they sure went to the trouble of making us comfortable." Indicating to the room.

Poking her head out the door, Caroline beamed at the hybrids who looked back at her daring her to run.

"So Elena and I would like some popcorn, maybe some chips. We'd get it ourselves but you know seeing as we're not allowed to leave and there's no phone to call room service we figured..."

One of them - a tall olive skinned broad shouldered hybrid clenched his fist, taking a closer step towards Caroline.

Caroline felt the slightest bit of fear but she steeled herself. "I'd stop if I were you. Klaus wouldn't be too happy if you harmed any of us. Actually, I do remember him telling me that we were to be treated nicely." She threatened.

That made him pause.

"Now if you don't want him to hear about how you neglected to feed us - leaving us practically starving I suggest you scamper downstairs and bring us what we asked for."

He growled but neither did he move to attack her. It was then Caroline knew she had the upper hand.

"Thanks." She smiled closing the door. She listened for the tell-tale sign of the elevator ding, she giggled. "Taken care of." Turning back to a worried looking Elena.

"Seriously?"

"Mmhmm." Caroline jumped on the bed reaching for the remote on the bedside table.

Elena released a small laugh - Caroline always seemed to find the best out of a bad situation.

They flipped through pay-per view settling on some random comedy. Moments later there was a knock on the door. The food had arrived. Moments later the room had turned into a chaotic mess of popcorn flung everywhere and two girls convulsing with laughter on the bed. Problems momentarily forgotten.

Klaus stepped back into the hotel lobby with a headache brought on by the futility of his search. He wasn't used to failure. Where were those werewolves hiding? He walked into the elevator.

_Ding._

As he stepped out his ears were assaulted with the squeals of laughter. He glared at his hybrids wanting an explanation. They just shrugged.

Stopping in front of the door, he pushed the door open scaring the two inhabitants inside.

…...

Caroline was slightly ashamed that she had gotten so lost in her enjoyment that she had not sensed Klaus. Moreover, she had even jumped at his sudden intrusion. Something he had clearly noticed seeing as he was currently smiling down coyly at her. She blushed under his gaze.

"Well, I'm surprised. Here I thought I would find you two plotting away in some corner on how to escape."

It was Caroline's turn to smirk at him. "Who says we haven't and aren't just waiting for the right moment?"

"Careful, Love." He retorted. "My patience tends to run thin rather quickly."

"When are you going to let us go Klaus?" Elena cut to the chase.

"When I'm done." with you - was left unspoken.

Caroline rolled her eyes at his obscure replies. She turned up the volume intent on ignoring him.

A hand wrapped around her wrist, squeezing hard. "Turn it off."

"As if. Get lost Klaus."

Elena let out a yelp when Klaus flung her friend into the wall. Caroline was ready the minute she hit the floor she used the momentum to spring at Klaus pushing him to the floor - her nails digging into his neck. Knowing she'd have no way of winning, she jumped off of him leaving him lying there.

"Damn you, Klaus." She spat. Frustration coursed through her - she hated feeling helpless, trapped. Running a hand through her hair she tried to calm herself.

Klaus his typical deceivingly carefree expression was gone replaced by a more serious deadly one.

"I think you are forgetting whose in charge here. I could kill you with the mere snap of my fingers." He took a step closer to her.

"Your expendable, Caroline." He took another step. She stood frozen in place as the harsh reality of his words hit her.

_Snap._

Klaus snapped his fingers to prove his point making her jump as he stepped even closer.

"Beg me not to kill you right now. Give me a reason." She cringed as she felt the stinging pain of his claws cruelly crush into her forearm. She watched the sadistic flare of satisfaction cross his features and her resolve began to crumble.

"Please." She whimpered.

Klaus leaned in whispering in her ear. "Get dressed. We're going to go grab a bite to eat."

Then he released her. Before leaving the room he called over his shoulder. " And wear something nice. I'll be back soon."

Bang.

The sound of the door being slammed shut resonated through the silent room. Both girls sat staring at each other. The reality of their situation sinking in. This wasn't a game.

Caroline began taking very quick shallow breaths. Don't cry, don't cry, she urged herself to be strong despite already hyperventilating.

"Caroline, its not true what he said." Elena walked over to her pulling her into a tight hug. "Your one of my bestest friends and you could never be expendable."

"Thanks, E-lena." She hiccuped. "I won't let that asshole get to me. I-I should get ready..."

Elena looked at her quizzically.

"He wants me to go with him to um...eat." She explained.

"Oh. Are you sure your okay to go?"

"What choice do I have? If I refuse to go he'll just come here and drag me away with or without my consent."

Searching through her suitcase she found one of her nicer shirts. A black halter top, which would go nicely with the blue skinny jeans she had on. It wasn't like she was going to try any harder for him. Changing out of her plain white t-shirt she thought to herself. Why did Klaus want her to come with him anyways? She gulped thinking back to the kiss he had given her earlier today. Sitting back on the bed with Elena waiting for his return she pondered this..

"We really need to escape." Caroline sighed.

Moments later there was an abrupt knock at the door. Caroline got up.

"See you soon." She waved goodbye to her friend.

Stepping out into the hallway she felt the claustrophobia and drowsiness of being stuck in one room begin to wear off.

"Okay, let's go." She said a bit more happily then she intended.

A hungry look appeared in Klaus' eyes as he took in her appearance sending shivers down her back. This did not bode well. For her.

Following Klaus to the elevator, she was feeling anxious waiting for it to arrive so she began fiddling with the bracelet around her wrist.

"Nothing to be nervous about." Klaus placed his hand overtop of hers.

_ding._

Caroline pulled her hand away and stepped into the elevator quickly acting as if nothing had happened.

Klaus entered, pressing the button for the lobby before turning to his companion.

"Before, I forget..." He appeared suddenly in front of her cupping her face. Caroline gasped in surprise at his action as she stared up at him. "You will not try to escape." The tug of compulsion settled over her forcing a 'yes' to escape her lips unwillingly.

Caroline waited for him to release her but he didn't. His breath fanning out across her skin, his eyes skimmed over her face trying to read her.

_ding._

The elevator doors opened and just like that he let her go. Grabbing her arm he led her across the foyer. Smiling at the employees who were all compelled. Holding a door open for her he allowed her to step out first.

The loud noises and smells of the city assaulted her senses.

Taking in the strange buildings she couldn't help but asking, "Where are we?"

"Philadelphia."

"That's random."

Klaus shrugged. "I heard rumours of a pack living around here - so far nothing has turned up."

Caroline looked at him strangely. Why was he suddenly divulging information. Before, she had a chance to ask (since he seemed to be in such a sharing mood) a black limo pulled up in front of them.

Klaus held the door open for her. "After you, Love."

Caroline scoffed but complied.

As Klaus gave the driver directions, Caroline situated herself as far as possible from the hybrid.

"You really should stop the whole calling people 'Love' or 'Darling' thing especially seeing as you end up hurting, kidnapping or killing them."

"Its a habit..."Klaus paused for dramatic effect before adding, "Darling."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "So where are you taking me anyways? Just so you know I'm not into the whole 'stalking vicitims' thing, that you and Stefan seem fond of. I prefer my blood bags."

"You'll see but don't worry I won't be forcing you to feed on some innocent 'victim' as you put it."

Satisfied, Caroline stared out the window - watching the city go by the limo sped away. She knew this would be the perfect opportunity to run - just hop out of the car and run like the wind. But even as she thought this she felt Klaus' compulsion kick in forcing her to stay in place.

The car finally came to a halt.

The driver held the door open. Klaus stepped out first. A bit apprehensive Caroline followed.

She let out a gasp when she found herself in front of what seemed like a really fancy restaurant but then again with Klaus' expensive tastes it shouldn't surprise her.

Feeling under-dressed she followed Klaus closely behind him.

"Don't be nervous. You are with me." He assured her.

Caroline was skeptical of his comforting words, after all just a few minutes ago he was threatening to kill her (yet again).

When they stepped inside it took only a moment for Caroline to take in the gowns, the suits and crystal chandeliers to realize just how out of place she was.

"Right this way, Master Klaus." An elderly man bowed low and motioning the two to follow him.  
>"Master Klaus?" Caroline questioned.<p>

Klaus smiled down at her. "Some people know how to treat me with respect. I reccomend you take a page out of his book."

"Pfft."

The waiter led them to a more secluded part of the restaurant. Caroline read 'VIP' on a sign - would this extravagance never end? Who did he think he was impressing?

Finally reaching their table, Caroline sat down quickly before Klaus could do anything remotely "gentlemany".

Klaus sat down casting a look of disapproval in Caroline's direction which she promptly ignored instead she focused on reading the menu.

A waiter appeared asking if they'd like anything to drink. Klaus ordered the finest 'house wine' for them. When the waiter left Caroline questioned him.

"Why did we come here? I mean I love normal food and everything but I'm kinda hungry for...well you know what I mean." She whispered across the table.

Klaus smiled. "You'll see."

He spotted the waiter returning. "Ah here it comes."

Caroline was slightly confused by the red liquid until she caught a whiff of what it was. Blood.

The waiter set a glass in front of each of them and disappeared again.

"How?" She questioned the hybrid sitting across from her.

"There are several restaurants that cater to vampires all over the world. Mostly in larger cities." He explained, watching her with amusement as she sipped the glass of fresh blood tentatively.

"Would you like to order some actual food?" Klaus inquired.

Setting down her glass. Caroline shook her head. The sooner she could leave his company the better.

"Ah well, I'm guessing your anxious to get back to your friend." He read her mind.

Caroline didn't contradict him.

"Well we aren't leaving until I get some bourbon." He signaled to a waiter.

When the waiter returned setting down two glasses and a bottle of said alcohol, Caroline was about to protest but Klaus stopped her.

"Join me. I'm sure you have tons of teenage sorrows to drink away."

"You mean you'll go away?" She retorted.

Klaus laughed filling her cup to the brim. "That's why I like you Caroline - your so...spirited." He finished settling on a word.

"Nice pun." Caroline gave in reaching for the cup she drowned the liquid quickly.

"Ack, that's so disgusting!" She squealed. "I don't understand how you and Damon are constantly drinking this stuff."

"Its an acquired taste." Klaus drained his own glass. "More?"

He didn't give her a chance to reply already pouring her a glass.

This continued on for a while soon enough Caroline felt more than just a bit tipsy. In fact, she swore the room was spinning slightly. A little voice inside her head told her to stop but Klaus' tempting smile made her ignore reason. They were actually having a great conversation until she accidentally brought up a delicate matter.

"So funny thing I've been wondering - why did you kiss me earlier?" Caroline looked up to see his reaction.

"I wanted too." He avoided her gaze. Instead he peered down at his glass, swirling the bronze liquid around.

"Oh. Really that's it? You just go around kissing people because you feel like it. Well what is an 18 year old vampire supposed to think when she gets kissed against her will I might add by her like worst enemy," Caroline slurred.

Klaus smirked, taking another gulp of bourbon. Caroline narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't take it so personal. It was just a kiss. Aren't girls nowadays much more loose about things like that. You aren't exactly a virgin now are you?"

"URGH! I can't believe you just said that. Is everything just a big fucking joke to you? You can be so cruel and heartless sometimes it makes me sick! I hate you! and I mean HATE!" She screamed.

Restaurant patrons were starting to look over at their table after that outburst.

"Keep it down, Caroline." Klaus seethed.

Caroline flipped him off and stood proceeding to storm out of the restaurant. At least that's what she had envisioned in her mind. Instead, she barely made it half-way to the door teetering all the way when she bumped into a column which made her lose balance and down she fell towards the cold unyielding floor.

It was Klaus who caught her just inches away from the floor. He held her up resulting in her being pressed flush against him.

"Hmm...you're so warm." She mumbled snaking her arms around his neck. Her head resting on his shoulder, she smelled his spicy cologne. "...and you smell ni-ice" She hiccuped then giggled at herself.

Klaus struggled to hold her upright and readjusted her so he could have a better grip on the little vampire who clearly couldn't handle her liquor. He made a note of that for later.

"James, please ask the car to pull around. I believe we'll have to call it a night."

"Yes, Sir."

Caroline had progressed from a giggly happy drunk to a melancholy one by the time he deposited her in the car.

"Why did you have to steal me?" She asked pressing up to him.

Klaus shifted around uncomfortable at the present situation. Normally, he didn't mind have a sexy blond pressing herself up against him but he preferred when they weren't drunk and clearly out of their mind as Caroline would never have done this had she been sober.

"Its kidnap. You can't steal a person." He corrected.

"But I am not...I mean people don't. I'm just a tool. Damon used me. Matt used me. So many people used me. I'm expendable...didn't you say that?" She paused pouting slightly at what she had said.

"I preferred the preppy you." Klaus said.

"You know this is the part where you tell me how beautiful I am and how I'm unique and a great person." She scolded, then looked up expectantly at him.  
>Silence.<p>

"Your hopeless." She huffed away, well more like toppled over to the opposite side of the car.

Caroline lay there for several moments, trying to get a hold of herself. The battle was forgotten when a husky voice whispered in her ear.

"Your beautiful."

She turned struggling to stand. His eyes traveled down her body, he had been honest. Even in this inebriated state her natural beauty was still evident. He toyed with a strand of her silky blond hair enjoying its soft texture. Even without makeup or fancy clothes she grabbed attention. Her soft curves were more than enough to entice any man. However, it was her bright blue eyes that hooked him - capturing him in their depths. His eyes finally rested hungrily on her lips.

"Klaus?" Caroline squirmed uncomfortably under his gaze.

"You owe me you know." He whispered.

"What?" Caroline was confused.

"I saved your life - remember." He urged her to remember.

"Oh right...w-whatt do you want?" She muttered alcohol still clouding her mind.

"Kiss me."

Caroline swallowed, licking her lips nervously. No, she shook her head but her resolve crumbled under his heated gaze.

"Just one." She mused staring at the charming hybrid - it wasn't as if she didn't find him handsome.

Nervously, she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. The kiss started innocently enough but then she wanted more. Grabbing the nape of his neck she drew him closer intensifying the kiss. When she parted her lips he accepted the invitation. Lust coursed through Caroline unconsciously she moaned against him. Kissing him felt divine. Moments later they broke apart.

Caroline touched her bruised lips. "You tricked me." She whispered.

Klaus nipped at her lower lip still holding her in his arms. "You didn't seem to be complaining." His deep voice rumbled. And she couldn't resist kissing him again.

After all, forbidden fruit always tastes the sweetest.

...

Caroline's eyes fluttered open, when the curtains were suddenly drawn open letting in the light.

"Urgh. Close them it hurts." She hid her head underneath the pillow she had been sleeping on.

"No way. Get up Caroline its 2pm already."

Caroline peaked out from under the pillow to find Elena standing there hands on her hips. "But..."

"No 'buts' now get out of bed or I'll take that pillow away." She threatened.

Caroline yelped. "Fine - you win." She stood up but her head began pounding so much from the sudden movement she fell back down. "Why does my head hurt so much. It's going to explode I swear."

Elena rolled her eyes. "That's what you get for getting so drunk last night. When Klaus brought you back I swear I panicked thinking he had snapped your neck or something. You were out cold! Honestly, what were you thinking getting drunk with an extremely dangerous hybrid?"

"Yes, mom. Sorry, mom." Caroline groaned sarcastically. Then managing to stand she made her way to the bathroom. "I'm going to take a nice long shower." She informed Elena.

As the hot water trickled down her back, Caroline felt the pounding subside. It was then her brain decided to betray her and let memories of last night resurface. She dropped the bottle of body wash she was holding. "No freaking way." She thought aloud. "Caroline Forbes what did you do!"

She staggered her the pounding headache back full force but for a different reason. She couldn't believe she had kissed him so wantonly. This was just a bad case of Stockholm Syndrome right?

Ending her shower quickly, she changed into some decent clothes. Sneaking past the bedroom where Elena was currently making the bed she stuck her head out the main door into the hallway.

The hybrids were there of course.

"Um...where is Klaus?" Caroline asked no one in particular.

One of them pointed to a room just a bit further down the hall.

"Okay. I'm going to go see him." She informed them, trying to keep her seething rage under lock down so, they wouldn't try and stop her out of fear of her harming him.

They nodded simultaneously. Apparently, this wasn't forbidden. Happy they wouldn't stop her Caroline ran down the hallway to the room. Not bothering to knock she stormed into the room.

She stood rooted to the spot at when she saw said hybrid standing in the middle of the room shirtless, towel drying his hair.

"Put a shirt on." She screeched embaressed. Despite eyeing him appreciatively. Damn did all vampires have such a killer body, she thought.

"Well maybe if you had knocked..." Klaus left the sentence hanging as he noticed her avoiding his gaze blushing.

"Do I make you that uncomfortable?"

"No!" Caroline lied.

Klaus laughed. Grabbing a shirt lying on his bed he threw it on quickly. "It's safe you can look now."

He approached her. Taking in her wet hair sloppy choice of attire he couldn't help but think how cute she looked all frazzled.

"Your shirt is inside out." He mentioned, closing in on her.

"Were you in a rush to see me again?" He teased, trailing a finger across her collarbone. He moved in to kiss her but she slapped him away. And just like that his good mood vanished.

Caroline crossed her hands over her chest looking up at him. "So what do you have to say for yourself?"

"About what?" Klaus said demurely.

"You know very well about what. You-you practically made me kiss you." She snarled.

"I think I prefer you drunk." Klaus mused. "Your much more agreeable - not to mention compliant."

"Klaus...don't play games with me." Caroline begged, her blue eyes stared into his brown ones.

"Caroline I wasn't playing around. I told you many times; you are attractive and fun. I want you pure and simple."

"So your just using me..."

"Not any more than your using me, Love. If I remember it clearly, you kissed me and you seemed to have been enjoying yourself." Klaus interrupted. "Stop playing the victim, Caroline. You weren't that drunk."

"You are a monster." Caroline gaped at him.

"It didn't bother you so much last night seeing as you straddled me in the back of car."

Caroline felt hot tears threaten to spill. "I hate you." She left before she lost control of her emotions.

Klaus stared at the empty space that Caroline used to occupy. She had bruised his pride when she had slapped him away. Effectively, rejecting him yet again. So he had done the natural thing and retaliated. Why was it that he always had the worst of luck with relationships. His family wanted nothing to do with him. He managed to drive all his friends away - several of them were currently seeking to kill him. Love interests? Ha. None seemed so enthusiastic the next day and always ended up regretting getting into bed with a monstrosity.

* * *

><p><strong>So what are your thoughts?<strong>

** I know Klaus might seem like a jackass right now but I don't think he'd change his manipulative overnight**.

**I promise to update soon - by the end of the week at least.**


	5. Showing You

**Hey guys,**

**So I thought I'd reward you guys for all of your wonderful reviews (a big thanks to returning reviewers; Lutty, priyapur, monnalisa and MysteryDream3 for your continued support and encouragement -** hope I didn't miss anyone**). **

**I apologize for the shorter chapter - but I'm leaving for a tiny vacation and I won't be able to update until Tuesday. That's why I figured something is better than nothing. Just on a side note as it will be evident in this chapter - I'm also a fan of DamonXElena. Sorry if you don;t like. **

**Just to respond to some of your comments: I'm really glad you guys seem to approve of how I'm portraying Klaus - I prefer him as his typical bad boy self even though he's a tad too evil sometimes. :P **

**I'm also sad that the show isn't starting up again for a while (March 15) - I hope I'll survive. Vampire Diaries is one of those shows I always look forward to watching during the week so I miss that feeling of something to look forward too. **

**Have a good weekend :) **

* * *

><p>Reentering the hotel room Caroline ignored Elena who was looking at her questioningly and proceeded to lock herself in the bathroom.<p>

She couldn't vent her frustration to Elena what was she supposed to say; so the guy who killed your aunt, tried to kill you, and is currently making your life miserable kissed me. Then I kissed him back.

The worst part; the part that was eating her up inside was the fact that she couldn't honestly say that she hadn't enjoyed it. A tiny part of her even wished for more. Although that was clearly out the window as he had wasted no time this morning reminding her what a jerk he was.

She stared at herself in the vanity. Her eyes were bloodshot caused by a combination of stress and exhaustion. She turned on the tap and splashed her face with cold water.

"Get a grip." She told herself. Why did she have to fall head over heals from every guy that paid her the slightest bit of attention that made her feel special.

_Knock - knock._

"Are you okay in there Caroline? What happened?"

Caroline sighed before answering. "Nothing, I'll be out in a minute just drying my hair." She grabbed a towel off the rack for good measure.

"Okay..."

A few minutes later, hair relatively dry and being much calmer Caroline exited what had become her sanctuary with a forced smile plastered on her face.

"Sorry about that. I just went to yell at Klaus for not stopping me from drinking too much."

Elena seemed to accept that.

"Want me to do your hair?" Elena offered holding up a hair straightener she had received from Caroline's bag.

"Sure. There's not much to do anyways. Unless, you thought up an escape plan?" Caroline asked hopefully.

Elena laughed nervously. "No, not quite."

They arranged a chair and waited a few moments for the straightener to heat up.

Caroline sat down and Elena began running a brush through her golden hair.

"I have a confession to make." She began.  
>Caroline looked over her shoulder at her friend inquisitively.<p>

"So, at the party. I might have hurt Damons' feelings. Okay that's an understatement." Elena sighed.

Caroline turned back around. "So tell me."

"He told me he loved me." Elena paused. "And I basically told him to shove off. Not to mention told him that it was interfering with our plans and he should stop."

Caroline gasped. "Are you kidding me? Elena the man loves you! He's done a complete 180 for you."

"I know! I'm not defending what I did. I just want to fix it now. Caroline, have you ever tried to stop yourself from liking someone because you felt it would be wrong?"

Caroline swallowed hard - almost panicking thinking that Elena had caught on to something.

Noticing her friend was uncomfortable, she continued. "Sorry, Car I didn't mean to bring up Tyler. I mean sure he was a werewolf and then became sired by Klaus but he's not a bad guy."

Caroline released a breathe she was holding.

"No, its fine. I actually fought with myself over that a few times. I mean how was our relationship going to work long term? One bite and I'd be dead - walking on eggshells around each other is not an ideal situation. Besides with his temper..." Caroline trailed off. In her head, she couldn't help but wonder when she had stopped referring to Tyler and talking about Klaus.

Elena picked up the straightener and began parting Caroline's hair.

"I get it. That's why I'm a bit apprehensive about Damon. I mean he's the very definition of a bad boy - I don't see him being tied down long term. Plus, I don't know why I've been cursed like this but I attract trouble..."

Caroline scoffed at how true that was given their current situation.

"...I don't want to see him get hurt over me. Again." She added.

"Elena, he would give up his life protecting you no matter how much you pushed him away. My advice go for it, live without regrets. I don't mean to be corny but life isn't all white or black. You want him, he wants you - so whats stopping you?"

"Wow, Caroline. I never thought I'd hear you defending or telling me to go with Damon." Elena paused from her work on Caroline's hair. "Well to tell you the truth it feels good to have someone encouraging me to go for it." She giggled.

Caroline smiled to herself. Whatever her own misgivings about Damon she had to hand it to him; he had always stuck by Elena. He even loved her enough to step aside for his rival knowing (or well thinking) that she would be happier with him.

"Okay, I'm done." Elena called out putting down the straightener.

"Oh thank you." She stood leaving to check herself out. "I look so different with straight hair. More serious." She called out from the bathroom."

Elena agreed.

"Your turn?" Caroline asked, reappearing in the room.

Before, Elena could reply there was a knock at the door.

Elena answered it this time. "What is it Klaus?"

"Thought I'd take you girls out."

Elena looked at him skeptically, making him roll his eyes. "Fine, the hybrids are out hunting for werewolves and I have a few errands to run thought I'd take you with me but if you prefer to stay here I could always compel you..." He left the sentence hanging.

"No, its fine lets go. As long as you aren't going to cause havoc."

He smirked. "I won't promise anything." He stared pointedly at Caroline who was trying her best to ignore her. "Let's go."

Not saying anything Caroline fished out her black leather jacket throwing it on she pushed her way past the hybrid standing in the door way and stood waiting by the elevator.

Elena gave Caroline a look but grabbing a sweater she had borrowed from her she walked out too closing the door behind her.

In the elevator Elena leaned closer to Caroline. "What was that all about?" She whispered.

"Nothing, he's just annoying."

"You know I can hear you right?" Klaus mentioned casually.

Caroline smiled then whispered in Elena's ear. "So how shall we kill him? Stake through the heart, or how about cutting him up into little tiny pieces."

"Ah, I see your sharp tongue has made a triumphant return." Klaus sneered. "But your creativity needs some work. Perhaps, I should show you some techniques to inspire you. You have plenty of friends I could demonstrate on."

Caroline glared at him but kept quiet knowing full well that this wasn't just an empty threat. She had lost the game for now anyways.

_Ding._

The trio stepped out of the elevator.

"Don't try anything funny." He warned the girls as they waited out in the front of the hotel for his car to come around.

Getting in, the car sped away. Within a few minutes it came to a stop in front of a white marble building with large columns at the entrance way (sorry about the lame description).

"Where are we?" Elena asked staring up at it.

"The Philadelphia Museum of Art." Klaus announced and proceeded to walk towards the entrance.

There was quite a large crowd of people going in and out of the museum at this time. Caroline and Elena tried inconspicuously to fall behind however, there efforts were in vain as Klaus would always pause waiting for them to catch up once he sensed they were too far away for his tastes.

Inside, he compelled the staff to let them in without paying for tickets and pulled them along after him.

"Don't leave I have to talk to someone. If you do I won't hesitate to kill everyone you love." He threatened before disappearing.

Caroline and Elena eyed each other. Running was tempting but Klaus had proved good on his threats in the past.

"Well we're here - let's look around." Caroline said grabbing a pamphlet. "Oh look they have the original Van Gogh 'Vase with Twelve Sunflowers'."  
>"Neat." Elena was a bit to preoccupied to think about art but that didn't stop Caroline from dragging her off excited to explore.<p>

Thus, the two of them spent two hours walking through one of the biggest museums in the United States.

Meanwhile, Klaus had finished meeting with him informant. Settling business, he pulled out the phone to call one of his hybrids.

"Found anything?" he asked.

Growling in frustration when he heard the answer, he told them to stop searching and to return to the hotel. Him and hybrids had combed every inch of the city. It was clear the search here would prove fruitless it was time to move on.

Time to find his captives. Klaus tracked them to a gallery on the second floor. He found them admiring a textile display.

"Time to go." He interrupted.

"Let me run to the washroom." Elena said running off.

"Just a bit more?" Caroline asked, after Elena had left. She was really enjoying herself and she wanted to see more.

Klaus hesitated upon seeing her hopeful expression but finally shook his head. No.

Caroline narrowed her eyes at him. "I thought you said you'd show me the world? Why can't you let me enjoy this? Well I'm not leaving." She crossed her arms over her chest in defiance.

Klaus frowned. "Why do you make everything so difficult?"

"Difficult? I'll give you difficult. You'll have to drag me out of here kicking and screaming." She huffed.

"Have it your way." Klaus sped appearing by her side. He made a move to grab her but just as suddenly he was on the floor clutching his chest hissing in pain.

"Klaus!" Caroline dropped down to his level, acting instinctively. "Whats wrong?" The worry was obvious in her voice.

Klaus shook his head - he didn't know. His eyes were wild. Slowly, the pain started to abate. And he stood shakily.

Caroline placed a hand on his shoulder but he brushed it off.

"Sorry for caring." She rolled her eyes, frustrated. Why did she care anyways?

Klaus looked at her suspiciously. "You don't care about me."

"Yeah, that's it Klaus push everyone away. Assume they can't possibly care. Then you wonder why at the end of the day you are all alone? Stop blaming others. Its you and your inability to place your trust in people." She seethed, exasperated with him.

"Show me."

"What?"

"Show me that you care." He peered at her intently. Daring her.

"B-but I-I..." Caroline stuttered. Then seeing the smugness on his expression, she did something unexpected. Leaning forward, she captured his lips in an innocent kiss. Caroline stepped away quickly - blushing.

His bewitching gaze fell upon her capturing her. Then his phone rang breaking the spell.

Growling at the interruption, he answered. "What?" He yelled into the phone.

"Elijah? I wasn't expecting a call from you? What's going on?"

In the meantime, Elena had returned from the bathroom. Confused at why Klaus seemed to be yelling in the phone so exasperated she looked over at Caroline for an explanation. Caroline shrugged just as confused.

Suddenly, the conversation ended. Stuffing his phone back in his pockets Klaus turned to them.

"We're leaving." He seemed livid.

"What happened?" Caroline dared ask.

"Nothing to concern your pretty little head over." He grabbed both of them by the forearms dragging them off behind him - one on either side.

"Hey, let go." Caroline complained, as his fingers dug painfully into her arm.

He didn't listen and just kept walking at an abnormally fast pace. The trio earned a few stares from other visitors but no one said anything.

Outside the black car that had driven them here was waiting. Practically, throwing the two of them in Klaus, slammed the door shut behind him.

They sat in silence as the car sped back to the hotel.

It was Elena who broke the tension building up. "So what's happening now?"

"We're leaving." Klaus finally spoke.

"Leaving?"

Klaus smiled wickedly at Caroline who had asked. "Yes, I'm sure you'll be happy to know that this trip has been cut short effective immediately. We're going back to Mystic Falls. Please, hold in your squeals."

Both Elena and Caroline let out a gasp and looked at each other with beaming smiles. They were going home.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed - don't forget to leave your comments. :)<strong>

**p.s I've been wondering if I should change the summary of the story - what do you guys think and do you have any suggestions?**


	6. Loving You

**Hey guys,**

**I owe you an apology I know I promised to update by the beginning of this week but life intervened. I finished it as soon as I could. I hope you enjoy there's plenty of Klaroline action and plot advancement :). **

**A big thanks to all my reviewers!**

**Lutty: Thanks for your continued support - Its been great hearing from you. On a side note: I really enjoyed my vacation, somehow I returned more exhausted - oh well. Also, hopefully this new summary is better. **

**YouCan'tFightDestiny: I'm glad you are enjoying the discussions the two are having - its been fun writing them so far. I always love picturing Caroline as being a bit more snarky and sarcastic than she is in the show :P **

**Monnalisa: Thanks again for your reviews. Hopefully this chapter will clear up your questions. :)**

**MysteryDream3: Haha yeah I wasn't sure if I should write the scene (where Caroline cares about Klaus) but I thought that she's a naturally caring person so it would just be an automatic reaction to her at this point. Especially because, she wasn't expecting it. Sorry about not updating on Tuesday. Enjoy! **

**priyapur, beverlie4055: I'm really glad your enjoying my story so far and are taking the time to review :D**

**Without further ado here is the next chapter;**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Not a word was spoken, only the quiet hum of the engine could be heard inside the car, as it sped down the highway.<p>

Caroline stared out the window blankly, noting excitedly the sign that read Mystic Falls 30miles. She couldn't wait to be home and see her mother again. Not to mention escape the man currently sitting behind the wheel of the car. He had gotten pulled over twice already for speeding but of course, compulsion had come in handy.

Does he even have a licence? Caroline scoffed out loud at the thought.

"What amuses you so much, Love?" Klaus asked using the rear-view mirror to peer at her.

"Nothing, really just the fact that you probably don't have your drivers liscence."

"Are you concerned for your safety?" He teased, pressing his foot down harder on the gas pedal.

"Klaus!" Elena exclaimed clutching the door handle.

"Honestly you have nothing to be worried about. I've been driving since the first ford car came on the market. I believe I have more than enough experience to not need a silly slip of paper."

Elena shook her head. "I'm not worried about your driving abilities, I'm worried about the crashes you will cause with your reckless driving. You'll scare someone!"

Klaus rolled his eyes but relented slightly on the gas.

"Are you going to tell us why we had to make a sudden return?" Caroline asked her curiosity piquing again. She had made it a habit to ask him every so often - she wanted to know what had happened.  
>"Why will you miss my company?" He winked at her. In return, Caroline stuck out her tongue at him childishly.<p>

"Oh just tell us we'll find out soon enough." She pouted.

Klaus sighed. "Fine. If you must know its my mother."

Caroline snickered. "What? Did she try to kill you..." She paused. "...again?"

Klaus hands tightened around the steering wheel visibly. "Perhaps. For your sakes you better hope your little friends had nothing to do with this."

Caroline and Elena shared a look. Chances of that were not in their favor.

The rest of the drive was spent silently.

Caroline had caught Klaus staring at her a few times. He had quickly turned away when he saw he had been seen. His piercing gaze made her quiver, though she tried to hide her distress.

The way he studied her left her feeling uncomfortable; as if she were standing naked before him - he read her every thought. This was dangerous. Whatever, feelings he might be developing Caroline knew she could not return them - after all...she snuck a glance in Elena's direction and sighed. Why did she always have the worst luck when it came to romance? If they weren't using her, they were in love with someone else or crazy murderers.

They had entered Mystic Falls. Seeing the familiar surroundings filled Caroline with yearning to go home.

He dropped Elena off home first. Alaric and Damon had come running out the minute the car had pulled into the driveway.

Caroline had moved to get out too but Klaus stopped her. "I'll take you home." He said already backing out of the driveway.

Caroline just nodded waving bye to Elena who was looking at her.

A few minutes they arrived in front of her house. Caroline tried to push the car door opened but found it locked.

"Klaus?" She looked at him worried.

Klaus was staring intently straight ahead, his head snapped around when she spoke.

"The door is locked. Are you going to let me out?" Caroline asked.

"What if I didn't want to? Would you mind it terribly if I kept you with me a bit longer." He asked innocently although his mischievous expression spoke volumes of his seriousness.

Caroline shook her head. No. "Let me out." She growled. "I could always break down the door..."

"You would never be able to repay me for the damages. Anyways I'm not the type of guy to keep a girl against her will. So go run away little bird." The click of the doors being unlocked resounded in the car. Caroline was out and at her front door in a split second not waiting for Klaus to make good on his threats.

Klaus watched the blond vampire for a few seconds before leaving. His mind turning to more pressing matters.  
>He met Elijah in a park. Kol and Rebekah were nearby pestering each other as usual.<p>

Hands in his pockets he approached his noble brother nonchalantly.

"Tell me everything."

Elijah stared back at him. "Mother and Finn had been plotting to kill us. By some lucky twist of events we managed to stop it. But they've disappeared. Anyways, as we found out we are all connected by a spell. What happens to one of us will happen to the other."

Klaus cursed.

"We got rid of the one way they could have channelled enough power to kill even you brother - courtesy of the Salvatore brothers." He added. "They turned one of the Bennett witches."

"So they have their uses as well." Klaus said his voice full of contempt. "We'll have to find mother and ensure she won't be causing further trouble.

Elijah nodded but looked away deep in thought. Was his mother truly wrong to want to rid the world of the monsters they had become?

…...

It had been over a week. Caroline had seen nothing of Klaus which suited her just fine despite the feeling deep down inside telling her she might be missing his snarky remarks, just a bit.

She was currently rummaging through her closet and drawers trying to find something suitable to wear. Elena had invited her and a bunch of their high school friends to hang out at the Grill.

Pulling out a suitable black dress, she quickly changed out of her casual clothes. It fit quite snug on her frame, showing off her curves. Throwing a gold triple chain necklace, she grabbed her clutch and left the empty house.

It was hard finding parking, it seemed the Grill was packed tonight. Finally, finding a spot a block away, Caroline made her way to the bar.

Upon entering, she tried to pick out Elena in the huge crowd. Spotting her, she made her way over, trying to avoid bumping into people especially the waiters carrying trays filled with food and drinks.

"Boy, its packed in here tonight!" She called out from behind Elena who was currently leaning over the pool table taking a shot.

She whipped around hearing her friends voice. "CAROLINE!" She wrapped her arms around Caroline pulling her into a tight hug. Caroline hugged her back.

"So now that I'm here we can get this party started!" She informed everyone around the pool table, smiling all the while.

Cheers resounded. The group was having a great time, everyone was talking excitedly about upcoming plans for the year and catching up. The game of pool was basically forgotten.

Caroline glanced around the bar. She stopped when she spotted the back of a familiar figure. Klaus. Only he wasn't alone. Snuggling up on his lap was a pretty brunette from what she could tell. Caroline stared longer than she should have feeling a bit of jealousy. Perhaps it was also from the shock of seeing him here after, so long she had hoped he had skipped town.

The brunette leaned forward whispering something in Klaus' ear. Caroline decided she had been staring long enough and walked out of sight - joining a crowd of her friends who were currently dancing.

Little did she know that a pair of amber eyes followed her movements.

Caroline was content to do her own thing when an arm wrapped around her waist pulling her close and began grinding up behind her. "Dance with me, beautiful."

Caroline looked up she thought she recognized the guy from her Spanish class; Tom or something. "No, that's okay. I'd rather not." She tried to escape his grip but he held on tightly.

"Oh come on. Don't play hard to get."He whispered seductively.

Caroline was disgusted. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Klaus watching them from the edge of the dance floor, his hands clenched into fists he looked as if he was about the intercede.

She gripped Tom's hands applying some of her vampire strength causing him to yelp. "Let go of me or else." She warned.

He released her immediately. His eyes wide staring at his now bruised wrists.

"Crazy bitch." He muttered brushing past her.

Caroline didn't bother with him any more. She saw Klaus had returned to his sear, still casting deadly glares in the direction Tom had run off too. Feeling brave, she decided to approach him.

"You know someone might have thought you actually cared about what happened to me - the way you reacted. Practically rushing to my side like that guns a blazing." She half-mocked as she slide into a seat beside him. "Some might mistake it for jealousy." She finished.

Klaus sneered at her taking a gulp of bourbon. "You have some work to do too, Darling."

She looked at him questioningly.

"Jealousy, doesn't become you." He stared at her suggestively.

Caroline looked away for a moment embarrassed, fiddling with the bracelet he had given her. So she had been caught staring.

"I was just surprised to see you that's all." She tried to defend herself.

Klaus smirked down at her. "Is that right?" He turned towards her and leaned close. His breathe now fanning her face. "So you haven't been missing my attentions these past few days?" He questioned softly.

Caroline shivered. "Not at all." She said unconvincingly before turning away looking in the opposite direction.

"Maybe, I should remind you." Klaus said with a predatory grin. Before Caroline could protest, he began trailing soft kisses starting her collar-bone, making his way up her neck.

Caroline couldn't help but shudder in pleasure at his heated kisses. She had to stop him. Sensing he was making his way to her lips, she jerked her head away at the last moment and his lips landed on her cheek. Klaus growled not liking being denied what he wanted.

"Stop it! Someone could see us." She hissed. "Plus, I told you before I don't like you that way."

"Caroline, you are giving me quite mixed signals. First, you say you don't want to see me but then willingly approach me. Then you say you don't want or like my touch when in fact it seems you quite enjoy them." He looked at her pointedly, causing her to blush. " So you can see why I'm a bit confused, Love."

Caroline huffed angrily.

"I think I'm going to go home now." She informed him wanting to get away from his cruel attentions. Not to mention her blatant growing attraction towards him. Avoiding him from now on would be the only way to make sure that nothing more would happen in the future.

"Always running aren't you?" He examined her. "One day you'll get tired - I promise you. And I will be there." He guaranteed.

Caroline stood up and left without saying so much as a goodbye, having enough of him and his worrisome comments.

Klaus smiled, watching her stomp away. She'd stop fighting it soon enough, he mused to himself.

…...

The next morning, Caroline found herself making pancakes for her mother at 8am, unable to sleep she had decided to be productive.

Just as she finished pouring another pancake into the pan her phone rang.

"Hello?" She wondered who was calling her so early in the morning.

"I want to take you out to dinner tonight. I'll pick you up at 7."

Caroline gasped into the phone at his outrageous comment.

"You could pretend to be a gentleman at least and ask you know."

"Have dinner with me." It still wasn't a question but his voice sounded more pleading.

"Caroline what's burning?" Her mother asked walking into the kitchen.

Noting the abandoned pancake that was now turning black Caroline yelped. Grabbing the pan off the stove-top, she threw the ruined pancake into the trash.

"Caroline..." Klaus inquired through the phone, getting impatient for a reply.

Caroline groaned, she couldn't deal with this right now. "I can't talk." She shut the phone before she could hear his reply.

"Sorry, mom. Got distracted by the phone. Here I made these for you." She smiled at her mother, handing her a plate with a large stack of pancakes.

Her phone began ringing but Caroline ignored it.

"Thank you, Caroline...shouldn't you get that?" Her mother asked staring at the buzzing phone.

"No." Caroline laughed it off. "Just a friend trying to be annoying. I'll turn it off."

For the rest of the morning the two spent some quality time together, catching up over breakfast.  
>Running, upstairs Caroline stared at her phone screen aghast. 14 missed calls. It began ringing on silent again. Annoyed she answered.<p>

"Won't you ever stop!" She hissed into the phone.

"Do I really need to answer that?" Klaus replied. "So will you come to dinner with me?"

"No! I don't want to. I'll go hide out at Bonnie's if you even try to force me to go with you."

"Are you scared to be around me? Scared of what might happen?" Klaus mocked.

Caroline groaned. "No! Its not that. If I agree will you stop pestering me?"

"Yes."

"Okay! Fine. I'll go. Happy now?"

"Very."

Click. He ended the call

Shutting off her phone and she glared at it. Why did he have to get on her nerves all the time, knowing just the right buttons to push to get her to go along with whatever crazy thing he wanted.

The rest of the day passed quickly. Caroline spent most of it relaxing on the couch skimming through random tv channels. Her impending date hadn't really crossed her mind until she heard a knock at her front door.

Noticing the time, she jumped up from her slouched position and went to answer the door.

"Hello." She greeted, noting awkwardly that he was in a nice shirt and jeans while she was in a tank top and pyjama bottoms.

"Are you going to invite me in?" Klaus chuckled at her discomfort.

"Umm...sure." Caroline shrugged stepping out of the way to let him through.

"So I guess you'll need some time to get ready?" He asked staring purposefully at her pants.

"Are you really going to make me go through with this?" Caroline pouted.

"You agreed remember." He tapped her lightly on the forehead.

"Yes but...it was under duress." She argued.

He shrugged not seeming to care. Seeing she was getting no where with him, she gave up and stalked upstairs. Changing quickly into one of her more modest baby-doll tops and a pair of black skinny jeans she returned downstairs.

"I'm ready. Let's go." She stated firmly.

"I thought girls took forever to get ready."

"You are not worth the effort." She smirked up at him, gaining the upper hand for once in their arguement.

"Perhaps." He smiled back. "Shall we?" He motioned her towards the door.

"Mmhmm."

Locking the door behind her. She walked towards Klaus who was waiting holding the car door open for her.

She giggled at this. "What's gotten into you? Being so nice?"

"Do you prefer me angry and dangerous?" He bit back. "Because that could be arranged."

Caroline noted how his face had instantly transformed into the angry visage she was used to seeing. "That's alright." She mumbled sitting down. Moody much, she thought, while at the same time warning herself to be careful she wasn't dealing with just anybody.

Klaus didn't say anything, shutting the car door roughly, he walked over to the drivers side and got in.

They drove in silence, Caroline felt the tension growing between the two of them.

Reaching their destination, a famous Italian restaurant slightly outside of town Caroline couldn't help but break the tension.

"Sorry." She said not really meaning it.

"Hn." was all she got from the moody hybrid.

Opening the door for her to get out, Klaus took her hand as she exited and walked her over to the the main entrance.

"Reservation for Klaus." He told the waiter waiting near the door.

Checking his list, the waiter nodded. "Ah, yes Klaus table for two. Right this way." Grabbing two menus he began walking off to their table. Caroline wasn't paying attention to the conversation between Klaus and the waiter. The soft sound of classical music being played by a small band in the corner was enrapturing her.

Klaus practically dragged her towards it. Caroline was having more and more reservations about agreeing to have gone on their date with him, as she was quickly reminded of what happened last time.

Caroline plopped down in her seat and quickly picked up the menu in order to avoid conversation with the irritable hybrid sitting across from her.

By the time the waiter had come to take their orders, they still had not spoken to each other.

"I'll have the salmon." She stated.

"I'd like the Chicken and Risotto." He said, setting his menu aside.

"Very good. I'll have your food out shortly." And with that the waiter was gone.

Caroline fiddled with her napkin under the table nervously. She wasn't used to such awkward situations. Noting her discomfort Klaus spoke.

"You frustrate me."

"Excuse me?" she asked indignantly; shocked by his comment.

"I think you know perfectly well, what I mean..." He seethed.

"I assure you I don't."

"For starters, I hate how much I enjoy your company, how seeing other men around you makes me angry. Your stubbornness, your passion for life, the list goes on... I'm torn between smouldering you and locking you away where no one would harm you and so you can't run from me. What did you do to me?"

"W-well none of those options sound pleasant to me. For the record I did nothing." She paused. "I'm sorry for causing you so much 'distress' but I'm not going to just stop being stubborn or whatever just to please you." She bit out sarcastically.

Klaus growled, slamming his palm on the table. "I don't want you to change. Why is it so hard to see? I want you by my side until and if I decide to let you go."

Caroline forced a laugh brushing off his words, hiding her quivering hands under the table.

Before she could respond. The food arrived. Caroline stared at the food in front of her while the salmon and the grilled vegetables smelled divine she had lost her appetite.

Across from her Klaus, stabbed his knife into the chicken forcefully, sending angry glares her way.

"Klaus, I am not willing to be some toy you can play with then put away when your bored with me. I know you can compel me and I know I can't stop you. Yes, I admit I don't find you completely repulsive but nothing can happen between us...I would be betraying everything I stand for." She spoke. Her voice barely a whisper.

Klaus paused from massacring his food. Finally, he sighed. "I wouldn't force you. It's never turned out well in the past for me, anyways." Referring to Stefan.

"Thank you." Caroline was truly thankful. Her opinion of him as a ruthless manipulative man lessened somewhat.

"May I ask for one last thing?" Klaus asked.

Caroline looked up at him worried.

"A dance. That's all."

"Here?" She furrowed her brows.

"Why not? Music is playing, we wouldn't be the only ones." He said gesturing to the dancers on the makeshift dance floor in front of the musicians.

Staring in the direction he was pointing, she finally nodded.

He stood, gallantly offering her his hand, he led her to the dance floor. Caroline tried not to think how warm his hands were around hers.

He placing one arm on the small of her back, with the other he held her hand. Pulling her close they swayed slowly to the music, her head finally resting on his shoulder. For once, the pair just relaxed and savoured their moment together knowing chances were there would not - could not be another.

As the song drew to a close. Caroline realized her eyes had been tearing up. Stop it, she inwardly scolded herself. They stepped apart. Klaus placed a chaste kiss on the back of her hand.

"Thank you. Shall we return to our dinner?"

"Let's just go. I'm not hungry anyways." Caroline said avoiding his gaze.

"I'll go pay." he left her standing by the doorway.

The ride home Caroline kept going over what had happened in her head. She had done the right thing..right?

She stepped out of the car and watched him drive away before entering her home. Who she found inside shocked her to the point she let out a scream.

"Tyler!"

The man in question turned around from his position at the mantle of his fireplace.

The anger evident in his eyes. Caroline backed away from him. Tyler always had such a temper. Memories of him biting her returned.

"What are you doing in my house?" Caroline gathered the courage to ask. "I thought I told you that you weren't welcome."

Tyler walked up to her. With each step Caroline wanted to run but she stood her ground.

Before she could stop him, he grabbed her chin jerking her head to look up at him. Noting the fear, he growled. "You fear me yet, you show none towards HIM!" He shouted.

"Tyler...stop your hurting me." Caroline tried to get out of his grasp but he had become a lot stronger.

Staring into her wide doe-like eyes. Tyler kissed her roughly, then catching a scent on her sent her flying into the wall the next minute.

"You smell of him." He snarled.

"You said you loved me...I would've done everything for you. I fucking forced myself to turn. Finally breaking my sire bond - just so I could return to you. What do I get? I find you in the arms of the enemy - you hypocrite you claimed to hate him so much. How long has this been going on Caroline?"

In a blinding blur of speed, Caroline retaliated having recovered from the shock sending Tyler crashing to the floor.

"Stop it, Tyler. You don't know what your saying. We broke up remember? Now leave and I won't mention this incident ever again!" She spoke deadly serious.

Tyler looked into her fiery eyes and laughed. "Oh no! I won't be going anywhere. Unless, you want me to tell all of our friends what you've been up to lately. Everyone has been wondering why he's been especially friendly with you. Why don't I enlighten them?" He got up and moved as if to go out the door.

Caroline stopped him. "Tyler, I'm sorry its not what it looks like. Please, don't do this. Trust me." She pleaded.

Tyler pretended like he was deep in thought. "I actually don't trust you anymore. Rebekah always warned me you'd turn out to be a backstabber. But there is something you can help me with...and I don't think you are in any position to refuse."

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger :P sorry guys. <strong>

**Tyler took what he saw as Caroline's betrayal very badly - I know this is probably out of character for him but if I thought someone I loved was betraying me with an enemy I'd be slightly peeved too. And don't worry Caroline and Klaus' relationship will only grow from here. :3 On a side note, I can't wait for the show to start up again - I wonder what will happen between the two. **

**I don't want to make any promises with regards to updates because I keep breaking them. So I shall just say I will update as soon as possible. **


	7. Saving You

**I apologize for the huge wait. This will be the last chapter. I might add an epilogue in a couple of days. Depending if you'd like one or not. I hope you will enjoy this chapter and that you enjoyed my story. Please let me know your thoughts. Thank you once again to all my reviewers and people who have added this story to their favorites or alert list.**

* * *

><p>Caroline tucked a stray strand of her blond hair behind her ear. She was deep in thought, her mind whirling with plans of escape. The man she thought she knew and loved sat beside her, engrossed in flipping through channels.<p>

She jumped to her feet. No sooner had her feet touched the ground than she felt his painful grip on her wrist. She refused to show him the pain he caused her.

"Tyler." She breathed sounding weaker than she intended. Emotionally, she felt utterly weak and terrified. Putting that aside she tried to put on a brave front.

"I just want to go take a shower. Or am I not allowed to?" She asked haughtily, placing her free hand on her hip.

He scowling, he yanked her arm causing her to fall into his lap. Caroline eeped in surprise as she made contact with him, but was already instinctively struggling to get away.

She whimpered as his hands squeezed her upper arms, his nails breaking through a layer of skin. She knew she would be boasting some new bruises soon.

"I don't quite like your tone. Now I could have you tied up." He spoke nonchalantly. "You are my bait after all, I can't have you escape. If you did...well I'd be very angry and who knows what I'd do." Or who I would hurt was left unsaid but implied by the way his eyes sparked dangerously.

Caroline was frightened but she tried to hide it putting on a facade.

"Well, good thing I only want to shower." She hissed at him.

He stared at her for several moments but finally released her.

With that Caroline ran upstairs, locking the door behind her even though it wouldn't provide much protection.

"Think think think!" She paced around groaning. Realising Tyler, might get suspicious she turned on the shower letting the water run.

She needed to get away, make sure her mother was safe and warn everyone...A cell phone she'd need one but her's was downstairs she'd never be able to get it without psycho Tyler being unaware. She stared out her bathroom window that was beginning to fog up. She had a chance. if she got away she could make it to the police station and hopefully find her mother there. Then use a phone to call Stefan or Elena. Klaus was another option that flew across her mind unbidden.

"Caroline?" She heard Tyler call from the bottom of the stairs.

"Now or never." She whispered. Using her vampire speed in a mere second she was already plunging out the window and running on solid ground. She didn't stop, not even when she heard the growls behind her. Her lungs felt like they were burning as she pressed forward trying to quicken her pace as the steps behind her seemed to be getting closer.

Just a little bit further, and she'd be on the main street, she could even hide at the Grill she doubted Tyler would make a scene and barge in after her. Just a little bit further.

And then she was on the ground. Tyler on top of her pinning her down. His eyes glowed a bright amber, his fangs out. His hand gripped her neck squeezing the breath out of her.

Her eyes bulged, wide and frightened she struggled to no avail. "I warned you." He said, placing a deceptively gentle kiss on her temple as she slowly lost consciousness.

Caroline's eyes fluttered open, wincing at the morning light. She felt dizzy as she took in her surroundings. She was back in her room. Tyler was holding her wrist his fingers playing with the diamond bracelet on it.

"Did he give it to you?" He asked sweetly.

Caroline nodded looking away. Too tired to put up much of a fight, she tried to gently pull her hand away from his grasp without much luck.

"I'd rather you don't wear it."

"He compelled me." She stated.

He smiled down at her sardonically. With a sharp yank, he broke it off her wrist. Tears pooled into Caroline's eyes unwillingly from the sharp pain. Her wrist was cut open but she barely felt the pain as he brought her hand up placing a kiss on her injury.

"Why are you being so cruel?" She whispered, knowing she must look utterly defeated.

"There you are free now and once he's dead we can be together again." He spoke ignoring her comment.

She shuddered at his cryptic words.

"Now get ready we are going to go on a little...date." He stood smiling down at her mischievously. He obviously had something planned.

"And if I refuse?" She rasped her throat dry. She still felt weak and knew she needed to feed.

"You won't."

Caroline's temper flared and she propped herself up. "I won't do it." She stated firmly. "Go ahead kill me. I won't go ahead with your crazy schemes. I don't know who you are or what you've done with Tyler but you're not him!"

"Unfortunately, for you I am." He walked to her closet and began sifting through her clothes. "You might be willing to sacrifice yourself for your darling Klaus but I doubt you'd be willing to sacrifice another that is very precious to you."

Caroline gasped. She had not expected that but then again she didn't know what to expect with this maniac. "What did you do?" She demanded to know.

"Let's just say your mother won't be coming home soon and if you don't cooperate she won't be coming home at all."

Caroline gaped at him.

"Here wear this." He pulled out a short yellow sundress and threw it on the bed.

Caroline was about to protest but caught the way his eyes were watching her daring her to give him an excuse...

She stood shakily. "Fine, go and I will change."

"It's nothing I haven't seen before." He smirked eyeing her up and down.

Caroline felt utterly horrified. "Your such a pig. Go or I won't change."

"Fine but don't get anymore ideas. I'll be right outside this door." He left closing the door behind him much to Caroline's pleasure.

She changed slowly taking her time and even selecting a few accessories to go with the dress. She stared at herself in her vanity and noticed that traces of the bruises around her neck and arms were still visible.

Sighing she grabbed a white cardigan and let her hair down out of its original ponytail. Feeling ready she opened the door to her bedroom but not before attempting to search her room for a weapon or anything that might help her. Finding none she knew she'd have to be resourceful.

"Ready." She announced grumpily to the waiting hybrid.

Tyler grabbed her hand and pulled her along down the stairs and out the door.

"So what are we doing?" Caroline asked.

"Well, we are going to pretend to be on a date and madly in love with one another. And you won't fight me on this. We are just going to go stroll around the town square and maybe the park. Nothing to concern yourself with." Tyler informed her.

"Will you let my mother go after?"

"If you're good. Now lets walk side by side properly." He slowed his pace to match hers and wrapped his arm around her waist. "And remember to smile" he whispered into her ear.

Caroline rolled her eyes and tried to lay aside her nervousness. She managed to plaster on the happiest smile she could muster given the situation.

…...

It truly was a beautiful day. The sun was shining with not a cloud in the sky, and yet Klaus was not smiling. Oh no the hybrid was seething in fact. His anger directed towards the couple that had recently appeared in the square. Caroline was in the arms of Tyler, walking as close as two people could be.  
>Klaus found himself wishing his wayward sister would show up already he had been waiting to meet her in the park. She was only a few minutes late but every second passed painfully slow as he couldn't tear his jealous eyes from the 'happy couple'. He regretted ever giving Caroline the choice to not be with him to let things end between them when they had barely begun. Yes, he had done horrible things but never to her.<p>

He growled as he saw Tyler pull Caroline into a seemingly passionate kiss. He had had enough and marched straight over to them.

Tyler finally broke the kiss once Klaus was a few steps away and turned to greet him.

"Klaus."

The hybrid in question didn't even bother acknowledging him. "Caroline, how are you?"

"Fine." She responded looking away flushed with what he assumed was embarrassment at being caught in the arms of another. Klaus watched as she began fidgeting with the necklace she was wearing.

"I see you have lowered your standards incredibly low." He stated, mocking Tyler.

Tyler growled. "I'll kill you."

"Sure you can wolf-boy." Klaus smiled condescendingly at him, knowing it would add fuel to the flame.

Tyler took a step forward ready to test that statement his anger getting the better of him. Klaus looked ready to rip his heart out. That's when Caroline stepped between the two of them.

"Stop it you two. Honestly, you're fighting like uncivilized people."

Klaus smirked. "I see you're always in need of rescue wolf. Can't defend yourself?"

Tyler switched tactics and instead wrapped his arms around Caroline bringing her flush against him. Klaus, was too observant not to notice the flash of fear that appeared in her eyes. Not something that should come from being pulled into a 'lover's' embrace.

Caroline looked up at Tyler worried at what he was planning exactly. Her movement exposed parts of her neck she had meant to keep covered. Klaus' eyes narrowed at the tell-tale signs of finger sized bruises on her neck. Something was not quite right.

"At least I have her. She choose me, you know." Tyler said nuzzling Caroline's neck affectionately. "I guess even I am better than someone like you." He all but spat.  
>Klaus said nothing. Instead he stared at Caroline, his instinct was telling him she was in danger from this man.<p>

"Well we should be going now. Lots planned for today. Isn't that right, Caroline?"

"Yes." She whispered not meeting Klaus' eyes.

Klaus watched as the pair walked away hand in hand however, he couldn't help but note that it seemed more like Caroline was being dragged away. He didn't like this at all. He took out his cell and dialed a number.

"Elijah..."

…...

"Ouch! Your hurting me. Do you have to hold my hand that hard?" Caroline yelped, as he continued to drag her towards her driveway.

Tyler didn't relent. Instead, he opened the car door with keys he had obviously stolen from her house and all but threw her in. Caroline realized he was on the verge of having a temper tantrum. Except well now that he was a hybrid it was much more dangerous as he could do serious harm This was duly noted as she watched him kick the mailbox sending it flying across the yard. Seeming to have calmed down after that he sat down in the car.

"I can't wait to kill him." He seethed.

"And just how do you propose we do that?" Caroline asked disbelievingly.

"There's a way and you're just the one to help me." He put the key in the ignition and started the engine.

Caroline was worried and conflicted she didn't want to assist Tyler with his plan and in fact she wanted to escape. She would've too if it wasn't for the threat against her mother.

Tyler drove fast, she was surprised they didn't get pulled over by a cop. Soon they were at his house and he was dragging her through the forest. She had an idea of where he was taking her...the underground cellar.

Sure enough she was soon flung to the cold dusty ground. Tyler was locking the steel doors shut.

"That won't keep him out." She said without hesitation.

Tyler smiled. "Its not for him." Meaning it was too keep her locked in.

Growling Caroline whipped to her feet. Ready to fight for her freedom. She made a grab for him but he sidestepped her attack easily in her weakened state.

She skid to a halt but rushed for him again this time she was ready when he moved aside and managed to change direction at the last moment. Her fist making contact with his cheek sending him wheeling back. However, it also left her out of breath.

Tyler was slamming her back into the wall in the next instance. Chuckling all the while.

"So fiesty. I like that about you." He took in a few deep breaths. "Well now I guess its time for part two of my plan."

Caroline's eyes widened in fear as his fangs came out. She struggled against him as his lips came nearer to her neck.

"Please..." She half-begged. Hating herself for her weakness.

"Sorry, Love." and with that Tyler bit down.

Caroline released a horrified screech as the pain of his bite and venom spread through her system.

Tyler let her drop to the floor clutching her neck. He dialed a number.

"What?" Came a voice from the other line.

"I have something important of yours and if you don't come to the lockwood cellar you'll never see it again."

"I don't know what you are talking about. I don't care about anyone in this pathetic little town." Klaus hissed through the phone.

"Oh so its a person is it. You see I never mentioned what it was you cared for, so I guess I was right. Caroline, why don't you say something to your would-be rescuer. Maybe it'll convince him to come."

Tyler held the phone up to the face but Caroline refused to say anything pressing her lips together. Frustrated, Tyler grabbed her arm and plunging his poisonous fangs into her soft skin.

She screamed withering on the floor. Then yelled, "Don't come, don't come." like a mantra.

Klaus roared through the phone. "LET HER GO!"

"Come get her, wolf." Tyler ended the call.

Crouching down beside her, he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry I'll make you better. As soon as he comes and I kill him."

"Yo-u c-c-an't" She whimpered, the venom causing her whole body to be covered by a sheen of sweat. She felt herself becoming delirious.

Tyler held up a white stake. "Its made from the tree of a white oak tree. The only thing that could kill an original and of course it's been dipped in wolfsbane."

Caroline swiped at it but she collapsed fading out of consciousness.

She came to. She heard what sounded like fighting and people yelling at each other. Then her world would fade back to black as she struggled to stay awake.

She felt herself shiver from the pain. Wake up, her inner mind compelled her. She tried but felt herself weakening even further as she tried. The next thing she heard was "Drink."

Obediently, she parts her lips letting the sweet nectar that would save her slip down her throat. She felt the burning sensation come to a stop. She feels so tired. Her eyes crack open slightly to see Klaus. Its then she realizes she's in his arms. She opens her mouth to say something but exhausted as she is she slips into unconsciousness again.

Caroline dreams. She's flying through the bright skies. She laughs bursting with happiness. Then just as suddenly she crashes down to earth. Her eyes open and she shoots up from her lying down position.

"Klaus?..." She murmured.

Elena appears in her line of vision. "Caroline! You're awake we were so worried!"

Caroline tries to sit up but groans in pain. "Hungry..."

Elena places an opened blood bag by her lips. "Drink." She urges. Caroline complies. She manages to drown three bags before she feels full, some of her strength returning.

"Where is he?" She asked her friend not meeting her eyes.

"He's waiting outside." Elena informs her. She stands to go get him but Caroline stops her.

"Is..Is everyone okay? What happened?" Caroline pleads with her friend to give her answers.

"Tyler...he's...he's gone. Stefan got quite injured and a hybrid of Klaus' died but everyone's fine." Elena was beginning to tear up.

"Klaus stormed into the boarding house. Damon even staked him but he didn't care. He told us what Tyler had done, Stefan and Damon went with him to rescue you. When he carried you back here I was so worried. Even after he fed you his blood you didn't move. It didn't even look like you were breathing."

"Oh Caroline!" Elena pulled her weak friend into a tight hug. "We thought we lost you."

Caroline managed to hug her back. "Thank you. Could you...I would like to see him." She whispered.

Elena pulled away nodding. She wiped her tears with the back of her hand and stepped out.

Caroline closed her eyes for a few moments to rest a bit. A few moments later she heard footsteps outside the room she was in. They paused hesitantly in front of the door but finally the door was opened.

Caroline's eyes tear up as she sees him. Her tormentor. The evil monster. The man she had come to admire and see in a romantic light.

"Klaus. Thank you." She looks down. There are so many things she wants to say. "I want to try. I want you to take me away. Let's go to Paris or London..." She begins sobbing.

And then Klaus is there beside her lifting her chin up so he could look her in the eyes.

"Caroline, I'm the bad guy. I will never be the good guy." At his words she stops crying. With a steady voice she responds.

"I'll teach you."

Caroline reaches for the brunette hybrid pulling him into a searing kiss filled with need and passion. At this his resolve to resist his feelings for her vanish and he returned the kiss with equal emotion.

Neither knew where this would lead. Whether it would succeed or fail. However, that wouldn't stop them from trying, from starting over...from falling in love.

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize for the lack of fight scene its one thing I am absolutely horrible at writing.<strong>

** I hope you enjoyed my story. :D **


	8. Epilogue

**Here is the epilogue and final chapter of this story. I can't believe I stuck with this story until the end. I tend to be very fickle but it was thanks to you guys that I was encouraged to finish it. So thank you. :D **

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

A couple were standing on the Pont Alexander the III admiring the view of the river Seine at night, behind them the Effiel tower was sparkling in the night sky. This was what they had done for many nights now, just standing here together taking in all of Paris at night. Below, them a group of students ran on the boardwalk beside the river laughing as they went.

Caroline smiled contently, gazing up at the man beside her. Despite his stern expression she knew he was enjoying himself too. She nudged him playfully and smiled brightly as his expression crumbled and he smiled down at her wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"What's on your mind?"

He grasped her face in his hands and drew her up to place a gentle kiss on her lips.

"For the first time, in a long time I am happy. I feel at...peace. But now I'm scared it will end, everything I've ever loved or made me happy was taken away from me..." He sulked.

Caroline pulled him closer into a hug. "As long as we'll be together we'll be fine. I'll never leave you."

He remained silent. She knew from his past experiences he had learned that happiness never lasted long. It also made it all the more painful every time it was ripped away from him. The result had been the bitter angry man she had first met. The man who took pleasure in causing chaos and misery where ever he went.

She couldn't claim he had changed completely. For the three years they had been together now traveling where-ever their fancy took them she had noticed little changes here and there. He learned to smile, to be compassionate and to forgive. But his darker side was still there. Still she loved every part of him. More importantly, she knew how much he had come to love and trust her.

"How would you feel about going to see our families?" She finally asked.

He thought for a moment but agreed. Perhaps, it was time now to make amends.

"Lets go to that Cafe we love, I'd love some of their vin chaud." He suggested, already pulling her along towards it.

"Do I even have a choice?" She laughed lengthening her step until they were walking side by side.

"No." He chuckled.

They spent the remainder of the cool autumn night huddled together, on the terrace of Cafe Le Passy sipping hot wine. Worries of the future slipping away.

* * *

><p><strong>The End. <strong>

**I really hope you guys enjoyed my story - I was surprised by the response I got. So thank you for your support.**

**Also, I have started writing a new Klaroline story. Its a 1001 Arabian Nights Spin-off. **UPDATE: It's been posted****

**Here's a preview summary:**

After his wife's betrayal, Klaus came to the conclusion women cannot be trusted. So to get around the pressures to remarry from the councillors he decides to keep taking wifes but only for a year after unable to divorce he would arrange for an "accident" to befall his bride.

This continues for 10 years. Everyone is fearful of their daughters being chosen as the next bride. But then comes along Caroline, a bright vivacious bachelorette intent on stopping this vicious cycle. She plans to teach the emperor how to love and most importantly trust again.

So when she volunteers herself to be Klaus' next bride he is intrigued and suspicious - what she is up to? A battle of wills ensues. Will Caroline succeed or will she just become another bride in a long list of his deceased ex-wives.

**Any thoughts?**


End file.
